Partners to the End
by Keith Redfield
Summary: On a mission to help the American Military, things go wrong and a lone german shepherd survives. Hunter rescues him and makes him a rover. He soon falls in love and things seem okay; till Parvo returns with a new threat. HunterXOC BlitzXExile
1. War Zone

_This story is yet another one of my action/romance Road Rovers story. Of course it contains violence, sex, blah blah. I think it's much better than my first story because this one won't be so drawn out. I am in no way infringing the rights WB owns and this is for no monetary gain. It contains A little Resident Evil, Parasite Eve and a few personal touches. I also made Blitz a more deeper character in this story since he was never given in a chance in the show. Keith also make a return appearance, who is by the way my fursona. Enough babbling, on with the show!_

BOOM!

"Arrffff!" the German shepherd cried out in extreme pain.

The shepherd was out in a war zone somewhere out in Afghanistan, along with his master, an American soldier.

"Keith!" the soldier cried out, running over to his partner.

The soldier was about to pick up his dog, only to be struck by a headshot, falling on top of his beloved pet. The dog began to whine and whimper, trying to get free. It was no use, he was done. The poor dog was slowly losing consciousness, the world slowly fading to red, and then he blacked out.

"Hurry Rovers! The US military needs your help in the battle against the Taliban!" Shepherd said over the intercom on the Sky Rover.

"Were going as fast as we can master! Were almost there!" Hunter replied.

Suddenly the sky lit up with a glorious orange-red explosion, consuming the area.

"AHHHHHHH!" the group screamed in unison.

"What happened?!" Shepherd exclaimed.

"Master…..an explosion…." Colleen responded.

"Dammit! We were too late!" Exile said, punching the wall, putting a dent in it.

Blitz just stared out the window, completely shocked.

"No….." Shepherd said with dread. "Well Rovers….check for survivors. Search and Rescue will join you shortly, hopefully."

"Sure…." Hunter replied, then switched off the com.

_I doubt there are any….that explosion was huge….._

The chopper landed, and the Rovers got off.

_What a nightmare….._

The entire area was covered in char marks, along with smoking body parts and corpses littering the area. Some you couldn't even tell were human. Hunter clenched his fists, and began to shake. Colleen came over and took his hand, trying to comfort him. Hunter looked at her, she had a deep sadness in her eyes. Hunter brought her close, and held her, then looked at his other compatriots. Exile was in complete shock, just staring out of the desolate area, while Blitz was sobbing silently next to him. Exile put his arm around Blitz, trying to comfort him. Despite how much he disliked Blitz, he couldn't help but comfort him.

"Alright Rovers split up," Hunter ordered.

The Rovers split up, and began searching the area. It was horrible, some bodies had missing limbs, heads and various parts, only being identified by their nametags. After a few hours of searching, nothing turned up, but search and rescue was arriving. The Rovers decided to leave, there was nothing they could do. As Hunter made his way back to the plane, he thought he heard whimpering. His ears perked at the sound, it was coming from under one of the corpses to his left. He eventually found the culprit, it was a dog!

"Guys! A survivior!" Hunter proclaimed, pulling out the dog gently.

"What?!" they all exclaimed, running over. Hunter looked over the animal, he was pretty beat up. His fur was covered in char marks, along with various wounds.

Colleen came over and patched him the best she could, and said "He's a lucky bloke, it's amazing he survived this!"

"Comrade here must be pretty strong willed…" Exile said, petting the shepherd.

Blitz came over and kneeled, just shaking his head.

"Poor little guy…." he said.

Hunter picked up the dog and put it over his shoulder.

"Let's get back to headquarters! Shepherd can do more than we can."

"Right!" they all replied.

They ran back to the chopper, Hunter placing the dog between Colleen and him. Hunter revved up the chopper, then took off. The shepherd whined a little, and Hunter lightly scratched his ears.

"It's okay, just relax…."

The shepherd calmed down, and went to sleep.

"Poor comrade, he's lost his entire squad. He has no one now……" Exile said sadly.

"Ya, what are we going to do Hunter?" Blitz asked.

"Simple, he'll stay with us. Shepherd will be okay it, I'm sure." Hunter replied.

He radioed Shepherd and told him what happened, and he says he'll be ready for the dog when they get there. A few hours later they landed at the underground heliport, Shepherd waiting with a stretcher.

"Hurry! We have to get him into surgery!" Shepherd shouted at Hunter who was stepping off the plane.

Hunter obliged, and put the dog on the stretcher. For some reason he didn't want to let go of the poor animal, but he knew the dog needed urgent medical attention. Shepherd ran off with the dog, the Rovers in hot pursuit. They eventually came to the operating room doors, and then the Rovers waited outside for what seemed like eternity.

"Is he going to be okay?" Blitz asked worriedly.

"Of course! Comrade is strong! He made it thought that explosion!" Exile proclaimed.

"But they've been in there forever….." Colleen said, leaning on Hunter.

Hunter was completely silent the entire time, and Colleen was getting worried.

"Huntie? Are you okay?" she asked. "I'm fine, just worried is all…" Hunter muttered.

"He'll be fine dear….." she said giving him a kiss.

Hunter kept his nervousness down: every time she did that, it made him nervous. Hunter himself was bisexual, so he was attracted to Colleen's curves, but he didn't love her on a deep level. He wanted to tell her, but he didn't want to hurt her. He valued her as a best friend after all. He was also attracted to Exile and Blitz as well, more so Exile being the fact they connected better since they had similar pasts, but Hunter loved him more as a brother than anything else. Blitz was more of the fact he was cute and idiotic, nothing else. Exile was bisexual as well, but Blitz was straight as an arrow, but like I said, Hunter didn't love them, rather couldn't for some reason. Hunter just shook it off, and went back to his thoughts.

_Please make it……_

Shepherd came out from the room, and the Rovers prepared for the worst.

"Well?" Hunter asked.

"He barely made it. That dog has a strong will to live, he came close a few times, but he fought hard. He's still in critical condition, but is stable." Shepherd said.

All the Rovers sighed with relief, and they sat down.

"When can we see him?" Exile asked. "Give it about a day, then you can see him. For now I want to do a psych evaluation on you all. I'm sure you saw some pretty horrible things, and you don't need to keep it in." Shepherd said.

They all nodded, and they followed Shepherd, all except Hunter.

Colleen noticed this and said "Huntie? You coming?"

Hunter shook himself back to reality, and replied "Yeah, sorry."

For some reason he couldn't leave the shepherd, what was this feeling? Colleen took his hand, and then they followed Shepherd. A psych evaluation was done, and all the Rovers checked out okay.

"Well blokes, I'm off to shower then chill, see ya'll later." Colleen said.

"Yea later…." The boys replied.

"A shower does sound good, I think I'll follow pretty dog girl's advice, see you two later." Blitz said, heading toward his room.

Exile and Hunter nodded, and then they looked at each other. Exile could sense something was troubling the retriever, but he didn't say anything. Hunter looked back at Exile and could tell he sensed this, so he quickly tried to avoid the subject.

"I'm going to do the same brother, I'll see you later," Hunter said, pulling Exile into a friendly hug.

"Okay comrade. But if you need to talk….." Exile said, embracing his friend.

"I know…." Hunter said smiling.

Exile had always been a good friend, and Hunter trusted him no matter what. The only thing Exile didn't know was Hunter's sexuality, which was strange because Hunter knew about Exile. Maybe he didn't know because Hunter didn't want to lose him. The two separated, and Hunter went to his room. Hunter's room was nothing special, just a twin bed, an LCD TV with an XBOX 360, and the various other furnishings. He also had a few photos of him and his friends just hanging around just being together. He stripped off his uniform into his golden glory. He was pretty big and had a well chiseled chest and various features, of which he was proud of. He was not as big as Exile, but Hunter liked his current weight and height because it also allowed him to be agile. Hunter's unmentionables were pretty big, and were covered with silky yellow fur, and had a perfectly round shaped ass. Not too tight, but not to soft either, it was literally perfect. Hunter grabbed a fresh pair of boxers, and then made his way to the shower. He set the water temperature to his liking, and then began washing himself all over. Hunter couldn't stop thinking about the shepherd he rescued, and it was making him miserable. Suddenly however, he was getting hard! _Why….? Oh well!_ Hunter began teasing and stroking himself, then began envisioning what the shepherd might look like in his form. The shepherd was tall and was pretty well built, and was in complete proportion to his height and bulk. His chest was light brown and his exterior was a silky black, soft to the touch. Hunter was getting more erect by the second, and he began to roll his balls in his palm. The Shepherd spoke in a boyish, deep voice much like Hunter's, but had a military ring to it. The Shepherd came closer and started kissing Hunter, hands going down to Hunter's ass. Hunter then proceeded to stick one finger in his tail hole, and started pumping gently. Hunter began feeling all over the shepherd, memorizing each and every bump and curve. Hunter looked down and saw the shepherd's beautiful, pink eight inches. Hunter felt it, it was like a dream. Hunter was getting close to his orgasm, but he held back. Hunter bent over willingly, and the Shepherd entered Hunter, making him moan like crazy. The Shepherd thrust quickly but gently, and the feeling sent Hunter over the edge.

"Ahhhhhhhhh……" Hunter sighed, coming hard.

_Man that felt good! Too bad it was a fantasy……_

Hunter finished cleaning himself, then hopped out of the shower. He dried off, then put on his camo boxers, and thought

_Hmmm…I wonder if he wears these as well…_Hunter though naughtily. Hunter chuckled to himself, and then put in Resident Evil 5 and played awhile. Hunter loved to work out and was into the martial arts, but he absolutely loved video games. He was also into writing, mostly action oriented with a little romance built in to the mix, but mostly action. He was liked by everyone around him, but a majority of the time he liked to spend alone. His real passion was working on guns, and target shooting. He was a real gun nut, and kind of scared the other Rovers a bit. "Ugh, not again!" Hunter exclaimed. His AI partner kept getting herself killed, and Hunter had to start over again.

_Man I wish I had another guy to play with! Too bad all the other Rovers stink at games…..oh well!_

Hunter switched off the console, and then climbed into bed. He yawned deeply, and then shut his eyes, hoping he would be dreaming of the sexy shepherd.


	2. New Partner

"Oh man……" Hunter moaned.

Hunter was being sucked by his dream lover, causing him to squirm and writhe with pleasure. The shepherd just laughed, and continued his work on the godly retriever.

"I…love…you" Hunter breathed.

The shepherd was about to speak, but Hunter was awakened from his sleep by the dreaded alarm. 

_Man….._

Hunter thought punching the clock. Hunter yawned, and then sat up to crack his back. Hunter noticed he still had the gold old morning wood, so he reached over for a Kleenex to finish the job. He came, and then he savored the scent and taste.

_I wonder what dream boy tastes like….._

Hunter shook the thought off, how could he be so shallow? He didn't even know the guy! Hunter had never felt this way about anyone before, maybe…just maybe.

"Hey Hunter! Time for breakfast!" Exile said through the door.

"Okay!" Hunter replied.

Hunter pulled on a pair of gray sweat shorts and a white t-shirt, and then headed off to breakfast.

He walked in, and Colleen smiled at him "Good morning Huntie!" Colleen said cheerfully.

"Heya girl!" Hunter said to the Collie dressed in her white shorts and tank top.

"Hey Comrade!" Exile said, ruffling Hunter's hair from behind.

"Hey bro!" Hunter laughed, elbowing the husky playfully.

Blitz wasn't even up yet, and probably wouldn't be for awhile.

"Rara!" Shag said, serving Hunter eggs, bacon, and pancakes.

"Thanks buddy! It looks great!" Hunter replied, digging in. T

he trio just had general chit-chat for awhile, then Blitz came in.

"Hey Blitz!" Hunter said to the Doberman, who was wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants.

Blitz yawned and waved to everyone, and then the fun began.

"Morning pretty dog girl!" Blitz said, flexing.

"Well hello! I've never seen you before! Name's Colleen!" Colleen sarcastically said, shaking his hand.

"No you know me!" Blitz said whining.

"No doesn't ring a bell!" she replied.

The fight ended with of course Blitz being pummeled again, and the laughing began.

Blitz growled angrily, but shook it off, taking his seat next to Exile.

"So any word on our friend?' Blitz asked.

"Shepherd said his eyes were open, and is recovering at a rapid rate. He's still wounded, but can move better now." Exile replied.

"So we can see him?" Hunter asked trying to control his excitement.

Exile nodded, and Hunter finished his breakfast at a fast, yet steady pace; he didn't want the Rovers catching on. The Rovers surprisingly finished the same time as Hunter, and then they all made their way to the medical facility. Shepherd was waiting, and explained

"He's doing a lot better now, just keep your voices down."

The Rovers nodded, and went in. The dog was laying on the bed, and his head went up at attention to the intruders. His tail didn't wag, just stared at them. Hunter went first, and extended his hand out.

"Hey buddy! How you doing?" Hunter said in a low voice.

The dog sniffed his hand, and licked it, showing his approval.

"You're doing better bloke!" Colleen said happily, extending her hand.

The dog sniffed her hand, and then Colleen petted him lightly.

"Comrade, it's good to see you awake!" Exile said in his deep Russian accent.

He pet the dog lightly, making sure he didn't agitate the wounds.

"Hey buddy…." Blitz said, patting his head gently.

The dog was surprisingly calm in the presence of strangers, but his tail didn't wag. 

_Poor guy's probably still upset…._ Hunter thougt, petting the shepherd.

The Shepherd for some reason kept licking Hunter, as if to say he was the favorite. 

_Aww…._

"Looks like someone likes you!" Colleen said, smiling at Hunter.

Hunter just smiled and then looked at Shepherd. "Hey master, since he no longer has a home, can he stay with us and be a Road Rover?" Hunter asked, crossing his fingers.

"I see no problem with it. Besides I need to ask him a few questions anyway. We need to see if he can walk first…" Shepherd replied.

Hunter looked at the dog and asked "You want to go for a walk?" The dog perked up and jumped on the floor, ready to go.

"Wow! He sure recovers fast!" Exile exclaimed.

"I know, that's the shocking part about him. I need to study him to see what causes this." Shepherd replied.

"All right boy, follow me." Hunter said, leading the dog.

He lead the dog to the transdognifyer, then he pressed the button. The machine began working, and then the doors opened, Hunter was shocked at what he saw. The Shepherd was just what he dreamt of. The dog was 6 feet high, perfectly proportioned and muscular, but not too much, had blue eyes and had the regular shepherd markings all over his fur. He was wearing camo pants and a white t-shirt, along with sandy army boots. He had dog tags around his neck, along with a black ring on his right hand. 

_Wow……_

The shepherd stepped out and blinked, then asked "Is this real?" 

_His voice…is exactly the same… so gentle, yet deep and commanding……_

"Yes, you are now a cano-sapien, a dog with human characteristics. What's your name?" Shepherd asked.

"Keith, or also known as Lieutenant Redfield," Keith replied, still unsure of all this.

"Well Keith, do you remember what happened?" Shepherd asked.

Keith blinked a little, then replied "Yeah, I was in battle with my master, then he was shot, then I blacked out from a massive explosion….Wait?! What happened to my team?! My master?!"

The entire room was silent, and nobody said anything.

"TELL ME!" Keith demanded, steeping towards the Rovers.

"Keith….your entire squad was wiped out, a massive explosion came from the mountains, consuming everything….." Shepherd sadly replied.

The shepherd froze and looked at the floor, completely silent. 

_Keith….._

"No one? So it's just me….." Keith muttered sadly.

"I'm sorry Keith, but…." Shepherd began.

"It's fine, really…….let's just introduce ourselves and we can talk later." Keith replied. "Hello everyone, names Keith. What's yours?"

"Hunter, glad to meet you!" Hunter said, trying to conceal his excitement.

Keith looked at Hunter, and blushed inwardly. 

_Wow…..I sure can hit it right!_

"Nice to meet you Hunter," Keith said, shaking his hand firmly.

"Colleen. Wow bloke, you're quite impressive!" she said winking at him. 

_She's pretty hot too…._

"Likewise….." Keith said, winking back.

Colleen giggled a little, and Hunter became a little flustered, but shook it off. Keith sensed this and winked at Hunter, and gave a coy smile. 

_Is he hitting on me?!_

"Exile, always a pleasure to meet a man that puts his life on the line for his country!" Exile said, bear hugging Keith.

"Nice to meet….you….too!" Keith coughed.

"Is….he like this with everyone?"

"Pretty much!" Blitz said, shaking Keith's paw after being released. "Name's Blitz, glad to see you're feeling better!"

Keith laughed and replied "Nice to meet you terminator!"

The entire group laughed including Blitz, who was used to it by now.

"Now that you're all acquainted, please feel free to show Keith around. Keith, you will be staying here, is that okay?" Shepherd said.

Hunter took a deep breath, hoping for a yes. "Sure, but does that mean I'm a Road Rover now?" Keith asked.

"Of course! You will also be trained as well!" Colleen said blushing.

"If it's by you lovely lady, by then all means…." Keith winked.

Hunter liked his flirtatious personality, that turned him on a little. Hunter also looked at Exile, who seemed to "like" the new Rover as well. Hunter could see the slight bulge, and he couldn't help but being a little protective/jealous. 

_I saw him first!_

"Well first things first, Hunter show the new Rover to his room," Shepherd ordered. 

_Yes!_ "Right away master! This way Keith," Hunter said.

The shepherd walked after Hunter, and Hunter thought he was checking out his ass. Hunter turned, but the shepherd just smiled and looked directly at him. 

_Wishful thinking….._

The spare bedroom was right next to Hunter's, Hunter was ecstatic.

_Easy Hunter…down boy!_

The two entered the room, and they looked around. The room was nothing special, just a twin bed, a dresser, an LCD TV with another XBOX 360, along with a few games. It also had a bookshelf with a few books, along with a computer.

"I know it's not much….." Hunter began.

"You kidding buddy? It's perfect!" Keith said, slapping Hunter on the back.

_Man this guy is strong! He may not look it….but…._ Hunter wanted to hack a little, but just chuckled.

"Now about some clothes, there is a storage room with plenty of them, you should find some to your liking, if not just holler." Hunter said, showing him down the hall.

"Clothes? Man I prefer being all feral….." Keith said jokingly. Hunter blushed a deep red; luckily his fur wasn't white so Keith could see his embarrassment.

Keith could sense this, so he laughed "I'm joking man! Lighten up a little!" 

_Hunter you're no good at playing along! At least he's cute…._

"Heh…..okay. So you hungry?" Hunter asked, diverting the subject.

"Yeah, actually I'm famished!" Keith replied.

"Alright! You'll love Shag! He's a culinary genius!" Hunter said happily.

Bellllllllllllchhhhh!

"Man that's the best Kung Pao Chicken I've ever had!" Keith said satisfied.

"I know right? Shag is awesome!" Hunter replied. 

_Not as awesome as those hazel eyes…..man he's cute! I just wonder if he is really bi…..I just hope he isn't just being nice….._

"So Hunter whatcha into?" Keith asked.

"Well everything basically. I like to work out, and train in the martial arts. I'm also an avid video game nut, although I don't look it. I also like to write a little, but my real passion is target shooting and working on guns." Hunter replied.

"Wow, a jack of all trades! You must be my clone or something, because I like all that stuff too!" Keith laughed. 

_My dream guy is all I wanted and more……score! _

"Awesome! Favorite game?" Hunter asked. "Definitely Resident Evil 5…..off all time Final Fantasy VII." Keith replied. 

_Wow….amazing….._

"Okay…..favorite type of gun?" Hunter questioned.

"Definitely a handgun…..SIG P229 in a 45 caliber." Keith said. 

_Okay my turn……_

"Alright Hunter…..ever had a girl?"

Hunter froze for a moment, then said "Yeah, Colleen, on and off…other than that…."

"Lucky guy, she sure is pretty!" Keith chuckled and winked.

"You?" Hunter asked.

"No, always been single. Been looking forever, but…..I just can seem to connect with someone…" Keith trailed off.

_We are so much alike, Keith really is the one for me, maybe. _

"I'm sorry dude, but you'll find someone definitely! I mean you're pretty good looking!" Hunter said, trying to cheer Keith up.

"You're not so bad yourself Hunter," Keith rebutted.

Hunter blushed, but diverted the subject, "So, would you like to see the armory dude?"

"Sure!" Keith replied. The two made their way down the hall, then Hunter punched in the code, then the door swung open.

"Quite a spread Hunter!" Keith said, stepping in. The room had racks of various rifles, handguns, shotguns, rocket launchers, and all sorts of accessories.

"Thanks! Let me show you my current project…" Hunter said in anticipation. He led Keith over a work table, where various parts of a handgun was scattered about.

"I'm working on a built in compensator that will completely eliminate recoil, what's more the release of the gasses won't blind you at night!" Hunter proudly proclaimed.

"Impressive!" Keith proclaimed, putting the gun back together.

"Mind if I test it out?" Keith grinned.

"Sure!" Hunter replied, showing Keith to the range in the next room. Keith aimed down range, and then fired.

"Awesome! No recoil whatsoever! You should work for the military!" Keith said, slapping Hunter's butt.

Hunter froze, and said nothing. _Did he just spank me? I kinda liked it….._

Hunter shook himself, then replied "Thanks!" Hunter replied.

Keith handed the gun back to Hunter, then asked "Hey Hunter, can I borrow one of the armory's SIG'S? I kinda like to pack at all times. It's just the military blood boiling is all."

"Sure, I like to pack too, the Rovers call me paranoid, but you never know!" Hunter replied.

Keith laughed and grabbed a SIG in a 45 caliber, along with some clips and hollow points. He attached a laser for good measure, along with a hip holster. The whole military look really turned Hunter on, and the additional "accessories" weren't helping. Hunter was brought back from his thoughts when he heard Exile's voice.

"Hey comrade Keith, Hunter! It's time for a little sparing! Come on!"

"All right! I like a good brawl! Come on dude!" Keith said, grabbing Hunter's paw.

Hunter just let Keith pull him along, following Exile. They came to a room filled with padding, where all the Rovers were waiting.

"Heya boys!" Colleen said, showing off her skin tight under armour uniform. Both canines blushed, and just waved hello. Blitz was also in his, and Keith blushed a little. Every curve was being shown off, including the……

_Stop Redfield, control your hormones. What is this puberty?_

"Come on comrades! Suit up! Exile said, throwing them a couple of suits.

Hunter and Keith followed Exile into the locker room. Exile was already stripping down, showing his massive frame to the two canines.

_If this is puberty, then it's a whole lot better than that experience when I was growing hair in unmentionable places!_

Keith was trying his hardest to hold himself down, but being bi didn't help, there wasn't one to outweigh the other. Exile bent over, and Keith saw Exile's crack a little, making his pulse pound. Hunter himself was struggling, even though he didn't love Exile. 

_He's still cute though!_

The two other canines stripped down, and they were each looking at each other out of the corner of their eyes. Keith had the same frame Hunter dreamed off, along with the markings. He was so incredibly proportioned, so sexy. Hunter's eyes brought him to Keith's treasures, concealed by camo boxers. There was a pretty big bulge, and Hunter saw the outlining of his balls. Keith had a pretty shapely ass too, muscular, but Hunter wouldn't know with that covering. 

_He looks so good….._they both were thinking.

They both suited up, and looked at each other. 

_Damn….._

Exile interjected "Wow comrade! You look pretty good!" Exile said, eyeing Keith up and down.

"You're not so bad yourself!" Keith said, slapping Exile on the back as he walked by. They all headed onto the floor, where Colleen had pummeled Blitz again.

"What the hell?!" Keith asked, helping Blitz up.

"It's just typical comrade, no worries, he's fine. Blitz hits on Colleen, then blam!" Exile laughed.

Keith looked at Colleen then said "You kick some major ass girl!"

"Hmmm….thanks…" Colleen winked.

"Okay let's get into partners!" Hunter interrupted.

"I have a suggestion, why don't you all fight me? Since I'm in the military…I can show you a few tricks, if you want…." Keith suggested.

"Four on one? That's not fair!" Exile observed.

"Fights aren't fair, you all game?" Keith said winking, getting into position.

"I'm gonna enjoy this…." Blitz smiled, running at Keith. Keith did a backwards fan kick, knocking him away. Keith smirked, and then it began. All the rovers began attack him viciously, but the shepherd was fast! He was blocking all their shots with various kicks, punches, and dodges. At one point he grabbed Colleen, and then threw her into Exile.

"Sorry sweetie! Love ya!" Keith joked, winking.

Colleen smiled, then went after him again. Hunter grabbed Keith from behind, and Keith smiled.

"You never seemed like you'd be on top…." Keith whispered, before elbowing Hunter. 

_What the…? What a tease!_

Exile tackled Keith to the floor, and Exile spoke, "You're pretty good! But nobody's got out of my hold!"

"I don't think I want to big guy…." Keith whispered, rubbing Exile's crotch with his leg. Exile was shocked, and Keith used that opportunity to throw him off.

"Guess I'm the first 'comrade'" Keith mocking Exile.

Hunter saw this, and laughed. 

_I bet he's a trip in bed! _

The Rovers were worn down, and they eventually called it even.

"Wow sweetie! You sure are good!" Colleen said, panting.

"Yeah comrade! Stunning!" Exile added.

"Even I'm impressed!" Blitz said.

Hunter just looked at Keith, and Keith gave him a wink. 

_Wow…._

"Thanks you all! Now I'm all sweaty and tired, I'm gonna shower then nap." Keith replied, stretching.

"All right, later comrade!" Exile responded. Keith moved his head for Hunter to follow, and he did so.

"Man Keith you're awesome!" Hunter said.

"You're not so bad yourself dude!" Keith replied. "You blocked half my shots!" 

_He's so sweet…._ Hunter was slowly being aroused by Keith's sweat, it almost smelled….musky.

"Hey after we shower, let's take a shot at Resident Evil 5, and then let's chill!" Keith suggested.

"Sure!" Hunter replied, wagging his tail.

"It's a date then! See you in a bit…" Keith said, winking then shutting his door. Hunter listened through the door, and he heard Keith unzipping himself. Hunter couldn't help but peek through the crack, and he caught the most beautiful sight of maleness ever. Hunter nearly fell over, and he went to his room to shower, getting rid of his boner while he washed.


	3. First Time

Hunter finished showering quickly, and pulled on a pair of khaki shorts once he dried off. 

_Easy Hunter….just don't make it seem like you're desperate….._

Hunter began setting up the Xbox, and connecting the two controllers.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and Hunter opened it, revealing a shirtless Keith wearing camo shorts.

"What's up buddy? Hope I'm not overdressed for the occasion…" Keith said winking.

"Nah you look great, you ready to bust some heads?" Hunter said.

"Let's do it!" Keith replied.

The two turned on the game, Hunter selected Chris, Keith was Sheva.

"You've played this yet?" Hunter asked.

"Indirectly, my master played it, but I catch on quickly." Keith replied.

The two played for awhile, and then a boss came up.

"This is where I got stuck, the AI partner always got killed." Hunter explained.

The two fired rapidly on the creature, pressing the proper buttons to dodge and maneuver, and the creature finally fell.

"Yea we kick ass!" Hunter proclaimed high fiving Keith. "Yea we do! Keep going or break?" Keith responded.

"Keep going, but first let me take a piss," Hunter said.

Hunter got up to go to the bathroom, leaving Keith alone. Keith's curious instinct caught on, so he decided to look around. 

_Let's see if there are any clues….._

Keith's eye caught a journal on the desk, and Keith opened it.

_Wow this stuff is pretty good! Full of action, adventure, a little romance….wait….. Two soldiers in love? And both guys! Well I found what I was looking for….._

Hunter walked out of the bathroom and saw Keith reading his writings. Keith was ashamed and put it down.

"Sorry! Curious nature! I didn't mean too……" Keith panicked.

Hunter's eyes were filled with fear, and he asked "How much did you read?"

"I read about the soldiers….look it's no big deal! I……." Keith managed.

Hunter backed into the bathroom against the wall, breathing hard.

"Then you know, I'm bisexual…..please don't hate me….I…." Hunter said starting to cry.

Keith ran into the bathroom and picked up Hunter saying "Silly pup! I'm bi too! I've practically been hitting on you! You're incredibly cute….."

Hunter looked up into Keith's face; it was gentle and full of love.

"I love you Keith, I've never felt this way before. Not even with Colleen, please take me….." Hunter begged.

"Well since you asked so nicely….." Keith said seductively.

Keith pulled Hunter back into the bedroom and placed him on the bed, then went to lock the door.

"You ready buddy?" Keith asked, slipping of his shorts, revealing his boxers.

"As I'll ever be!" Hunter said, revealing his. Keith climbed on top of Hunter and began kissing him passionately, making Hunter moan like crazy. Hunter began rubbing over Keith's back, raking his fur, memorizing every curve and bulge he could find. _He feels so perfect…..not to muscular, but not too thin……_

Hunter's hands eventually found their way inside Keith's elastic, feeling over the tight ass, squeezing the cheeks.

"You sure don't waste any time…." Keith whispered, pulling away for a brief moment, and then proceeded to kiss Hunter all around his neck, nibbling a little.

"What are you a vampire? " Hunter said playfully.

"Maybe, but are you complaining?" Keith replied.

"Just don't suck out my blood….." Hunter said.

"Well okay, but I am going to suck out something….." Keith trailed off.

Keith proceeded to pulled own Hunter's boxers, revealing his beautiful 8 inch rod, along with his gold furred balls.

"You're even more beautiful than I imagined….." Keith whispered, rubbing over Hunter's treasures.

"Before you start…..may I?" Hunter asked, pulling at Keith's elastic.

Keith smiled and sat up on his knees, waiting on Hunter's pull. Hunter's pulse began pounding and his mouth became dry as he slipped his hands into the elastic. Hunter pulled down the boxers, and was taken over by sheer happiness at the sight. Keith was eight inches high and pretty thick, his black and brown furred balls being held high. Hunter pressed his hand into Keith's rod, savoring the feeling. "You like my toolbox?" Keith said smiling.

"You're gorgeous man….." Hunter said, holding back tears of joy.

Keith then lowered his muzzle to Hunter's crotch, sniffing the wonderful scent. Keith pressed his nose into Hunter's crotch, trying to take in as much of the smell as possible.

Hunter began laughing, "Keith your nose is cold!"

"Well, let me warm you up!" Keith laughed back.

"Ahhhhh!" Hunter moaned, feeling his manhood being sucked into a warm vacuum. Keith began pumping with his muzzle, sucking gently.

"Oh Keith!" Hunter moaned.

Keith proceeded to feel around Hunter's ass, squeezing the moderately tight cheeks. _N_

_ot too tight, yet not too firm…..I like it!_

Keith then proceeded to lift up Hunter slightly, sticking two fingers up his butt. 

_Man…this guy can work it!_

Keith was working in perfect synch, and it was sending Hunter over the edge.

"Keith….I…..I'm….ahhh!" Hunter came into Keith's mouth, and Keith swallowed the whole load.

"Man you taste good!" Keith proclaimed, slapping Hunter's ass.  
_Hey that kinda feels good….._

"Hey Keith, do that again!" Hunter said, flipping over, exposing himself. Keith then proceeded to spank Hunter, making him yell "Yea! Harder!"

Keith was enjoying this, but he didn't want to make Hunter too sore, especially what about was to happen.

"Hey Hunt, you ready for me?" Keith asked. Hunter froze, he had taken Colleen before, but he himself hadn't. He heard it hurt badly, and was kind of scared.

"Keith….I don't know…..I've heard it hurts…." Hunter replied with a little fear.

"We won't do it till you're ready then, I don't want to force you." Keith said, rubbing Hunters back.

"No I want too! It's just I'm scared…..I want you in me so bad…..it's just that…." Hunter trailed off.

In reality Hunter was always the top dog, and was a little uncomfortable being on bottom.

"Hunter if you're worried about the whole dominant thing, don't. Just because you're on bottom doesn't mean you're the bitch, and doesn't make you any less of a man. We are equals in this relationship, and I'll let you top me anytime. Being on top or bottom means one is receiving love, while top means they're giving it. I'm showing that I love you, not dominating you because you're my bitch. I don't think of you like that at all! You're my partner, my equal. If you're worried about hurting…..don't. I'll make you nice and wet so you won't feel a thing, and I'll take it slow." Keith explained, trying to soothe the poor retriever.

Hunter was so taken by Keith's words that tears filled his eyes, and he smiled back at Keith. He believed every word Keith said, and he knew he would never hurt him or take advantage of him. 

_He really does care! He's tough, but sensitive. He's like no one I've ever met. _

"Keith…you're like no one I've ever met. Please take me….I'm yours…." Hunter said, holding back tears.

"You sure?" Keith said, turning his head.

Hunter pressed his butt into Keith's crotch, as if to say 'yes'. Keith proceeded to stick his muzzle between Hunter's cheeks, smelling him. Hunter smelled great, he could smell his axe soap, which escalated Keith even more.

"That tickles Keith!" Hunter laughed. "Ahh!" Hunter gripped the sheets as Keith began to lick inside him, making him ready. 

_Oh god! It tickles so much, but feels so good!_ Keith began licking Hunter's tail hole, causing it to contract. Keith finished up, and got into in position.

"Ready?" Keith whispered. Hunter nodded, and then he felt himself being opened. Keith slowly began to sink in, making sure he wasn't hurting Hunter. It hurt at first, and Hunter whined a little.

"You okay?" Keith asked, ready to pull out.

"No keep going, I want you…" Hunter replied, gripping the sheets. Keith began thrusting in slowly and steadily, holding himself back from going any faster that way he wouldn't hurt Hunter. Hunter felt like he was on fire, yet it wasn't consuming him, it was warming him, making him comfortable. 

_It feels like I'm being torn apart, but being made whole again….._

Keith himself was enjoying this, but he knew Hunter was a virgin, so he went slow and steady. 

_He is so_ _tight! He feels amazing……I'm glad he's my first!_ '

"Keith go faster….." Hunter moaned.

Keith smiled, and then obliged. Keith picked up a little speed, and was slowly losing control.

Hunter sensed this and said "Keith you're sweet for holding back, but let yourself go, I trust you," Hunter said, giving him a thumbs up. Keith smiled, and then picked up a rapid speed, quickly pounding Hunter.

"Ohhh..ahh…..mmmmm…." Hunter elicited.

Keith kept a speedy yet consistent pace, and felt his knot beginning to form. "I'm getting close Hunter, mind if I tie with you?" Keith rasped.

"I would like that…" Hunter rasped back.

With one final thrust, Hunter felt himself being filled with Keith's love, along with Keith himself. Keith fell on top of Hunter panting, and then whispered in his ear, "How was your….I mean our first time?"

Hunter whispered back "It was wonderful, thank you….." Keith smiled and then said "Let's have a nap, shall we? It'll be awhile before I can pull out….." Hunter obliged and gripped Keith's paw, and Keith wrapped his arm up under Hunter. They fell asleep, whole and one.


	4. Who do you trust?

Hunter's eyes slowly began to open, and he saw Keith snoring softly on his chest.

_He's so beautiful……_ Hunter softly rubbed his face, making sure not to wake him. Hunter wrapped his arms gently around his newfound partner, and just watched him sleep. Hunter was happy like this, and he could stay like this forever; within the tender closeness of Keith.

_I've never felt like this before…….but what would everyone else think?_

Hunter frowned at this, considering his options. He knew Exile would be cool with it, but what if Exile secretly loved Hunter? He didn't want to break his heart! Colleen would probably be okay, but he knew she would be crushed: Hunter knew she loved him still. Blitz on the other hand would probably freak out; not because he was a phob, only because he was immature. Hunter's thoughts were interrupted by the stirring of his love, and Hunter's mood was immediately happy again. _I_

_t doesn't matter. We love each other,and that's all that matters._

"Mornin bud…" Hunter whispered stroking Keith's face.

"Hey there……" Keith responded, rubbing Hunter's chest. The two just rubbed and kissed each other for awhile, still reveling in their newfound love.

_I can't believe I finally found love….after all this time……_ Keith thought. _I'm going to protect him…..no matter what!_

"I love you….." Hunter whispered.

"And I you….." Keith responded.

"What time is it?" Hunter asked, reaching for his clock. 9:00 am.

"I guess we should get up. We wouldn't want the others growing suspicious eh?" Keith winked. "Although if you want to go public, I'm okay with that too."

Hunter thought about that, and responded "I love you Keith, but I'm still shy about this. Can we keep it between us for now?"

"Ah a secret love, forbidden to eyes….which all the more turns me on!" Keith whispered in Hunter's ear, nibbling on it.

_Once again he puts others before him, I sure can hit it right!_

"Okay partner, go and shower. I'll sneak back into my room and come in behind you at breakfast, that way it won't look like we were together all night. Okay?" Keith said. In reality Keith wanted to tell everyone about Hunter and himself, but he also respected the concept of privacy.

"Okay…" Hunter replied kissing him. The two canines got up, and Hunter stumbled a little.

"You okay?" Keith chuckled.

"A little sore…." Hunter said, gripping his butt.

"Sorry dude, I'll let you on top next time." Keith said, kissing Hunter gently on the butt.

Hunter smiled and made his way to the bathroom to shower, and Keith snuck back to his room to do the same. Hunter finished showering and pulled on a pair of gray sweatpants and a white t-shirt, then headed off to breakfast. Hunter tried to walk straight the best he could, but he was still sort of tender. He limped slightly, but it wasn't enough to make a huge deal out of it. Hunter stepped into the Kitchen, and was greeted by his team.

"Morning Comrade!" Exile said, giving him a noogie.

Hunter laughed and responded "Morning bro!"

"Hey Huntie!" Colleen responded, giving him a big smile.

"Hey girly!" Hunter responded.

"Rarara!" Shag said while mixing something.

"Shagster! What's cookin!" Hunter said.

"Rararara!" the sheepdog said.

"French toast! All right!" Hunter said. Hunter took his seat next to Colleen, wincing a little at the pain. Colleen noticed this and asked "You okay Huntie?"

_Lie…LIE!_

"Yeah, I'm a little sore from combat practice yesterday. Keith kicked me pretty hard on my butt!" Hunter laughed.

"Oh yeah! He was awesome! Wonder where he learned those moves?" Colleen said, with a look of wonder on her face. It was more like a look of lust.

"Yeah comrade can kick some major butt……" Exile trailed off, looking off into the distance.

"Exile? What's……" Colleen said, turning around.

"Wow….." Hunter turned and he saw the source of awe; it was Keith. Keith was wearing nothing but his camo boxers and his hip holster: pistol in it. He was truly a sight to behold, especially in all his muscled shepherd glory. Hunter was getting hard, but luckily his pants were loose. He couldn't say the same for Exile; his tight gym shorts weren't concealing his "excitement." Colleen just stared at Keith, trying not to drool. Hunter was getting a little jealous, but he knew Keith didn't mean it; he was just acting the way he usually was, a typical male.

"Mornin everybody!" Keith said, acting like nothing was wrong. The room was completely silent, still looking at the almost naked Keith.

Keith noticed this and asked "Is there something on my face?"

Exile shook his head and said "Um comrade….your um……."

"What? What is it?" Keith asked, still completely confused.

"Almost in the buff……" Colleen finished, trying to control her hormones.

"Oh that! I thought you were going to talk about my pistol here! Um as you can see I'm very "open", sorry if I offended you all! I'll go and change!" Keith chuckled, face a little red.

_Well at least I know he's not a man whore! He's just a typical male, one who hates wearing clothes and don't give a shit what he looks like! At least he's considerate!_

The Rover's quickly recovered from their excitement session and Colleen spoke up.

"So Hunter, where did you disappear to yesterday?"

"I was hanging out with Keith. You know, trying to make him feel welcome." Hunter said, trying to suppress his nervousness.

"What's he like?" Exile asked. "Well he's a pretty cool guy. We share a lot of the same interests, but tends to be a little on the quiet side." Hunter replied.

Exile smiled, and then something caused him to sniff the air. _What's that smell? It smells like musk! Did Hunter…?_ Hunter didn't notice Exile's expression; he was too busy daydreaming about his new love.

_He's so sexy….._and various other thoughts.

Hunter's thoughts were interrupted by gunshots, and all three dogs jumped up in unison.

"What the hell was that?!" Exile exclaimed.

_Keith?!_

"Hurry! Colleen shouted.

The three canines ran towards the source, and were shocked at what they saw. Blitz was hunched over on the floor panting with Keith pointing a gun at him and it seemed like he was bleeding!

"Holy fuck Keith! What did you do?!" Exile exclaimed, trying to take the gun away from him.

"Look again…." Keith said, still looking at Blitz. The three canines looked at Blitz, and were shocked at what they saw. Blitz was stark naked, snarling and growling like crazy, with a murderous look in his eye. There was something on his chest; it looked like some sort of parasite shaped like a heart, contracting like crazy.

"What in the hell?" was all Hunter could manage.

Blitz's wounds healed quickly, and he prepared to strike again. He went straight for Colleen, and began choking her. Colleen screamed and tried to get him off of her, but it was no use. Exile and Hunter were completely frozen, they couldn't believe their eyes. Keith however kicked him off of her, and she fell to the floor passed out. Blitz quickly got back up, and got into a crouching position, growling viciously.

"Hunter! Exile! We have to get that thing off his chest! He should return to normal if we do!" Keith said.

The two canines shook themselves back to reality, and prepared to fight. "Don't hurt him too much! He's still Blitz!" Keith added.

Blitz lunged at Keith, and Keith rolled out of the way just in time. Keith threw his gun to Hunter, and said "I'll hold him from behind, shoot the parasite!" Hunter nodded and Keith grabbed Blitz from behind, attempting to restrain him.

Blitz was fighting wildly to get free, and Keith was having a hard time holding him still.

"Exile! A little help here!" Keith requested.

Exile came behind Keith and helped restrain Blitz, but Blitz was still putting up quite a fight.

"Hunter get ready!" Keith shouted.

Hunter raised his pistol and prepared to fire, waiting for a chance to open up. Blitz was struggling with all he had, and the two canines restraining him were having a hard time holding him.

"Comrade hurry!" Exile shouted. Hunter saw a chance open up, and he fired hitting the parasite directly.

Blitz screamed loudly, and Keith and Exile fell back from Blitz panting heavily. Blitz fell on his knees, clutching his chest tightly.

"Blitz!" Hunter shouted, running over to Blitz.

"HUNTER NO!" Keith ordered.

It was too late; Blitz recovered quickly and swept kicked Hunter to the floor causing Hunter to yelp loudly. Keith and Exile ran over to help, but Exile was overtaken quickly by Blitz.

"Comrade! Wake up!" Exile said, trying to push away Blitz.

Blitz didn't answer; all that came from him were grunts and growls. B

litz punched Exile in the gut, and then threw him into the hard steel wall, causing him to fall unconscious.

"Exile!" Hunter and Keith shouted together. Hunter aimed again at Blitz, only to have the gun kicked out of his hand. Blitz began to choke Hunter with intense strength, and was quickly losing consciousness.

Keith then grabbed Blitz's shoulder and threw him on to the floor, proceeding to stomp him in the gut. This knocked the wind out of Blitz, and Keith wasted no time prying the parasite off of him. Blitz was groaning and grunting like crazy; trying to resist Keith's pull.

"Hunter! Help hold him down!" Keith ordered.

Hunter came over and held Blitz's head down as Keith proceeded to pull the thing off of Blitz.

Suddenly Blitz pushed Keith and Hunter off with intense strength, sending them rolling along the floor. Blitz breathed heavily and began growling like crazy once again.

"Man! What's with Blitz?!" Hunter shouted "He was never this strong!"

"The parasite is imbuing him with intense strength and he is being controlled somehow." Keith explained. "If we get it off he should return to normal!"

"Let's do it!" Hunter replied. Keith ran forward and avoided a punch by Blitz, and then grabbed him from behind.

"Hunter pry it off!" Hunter grabbed the parasite with all his might, and with one final pull it came off. Hunter and Keith got off to let Blitz spasm, and with a heavy thud fell to the floor.

"Blitz!" Hunter exclaimed, running over to his friend. He pulled him into his arms and Blitz slowly began to stir.

"Hunter……I'm so sorry…." Blitz breathed.

"It's okay…" Hunter soothed.

Blitz looked at Keith and said "Keith?"

"Yeah…." Keith responded.

"I'm sorry my friend. I wasn't in control of my actions, but I was aware. Please forgive me…." Blitz pleaded.

"It's alright." Keith replied with a smile. "Thank you….." Blitz smiled back.

Hunter pulled Blitz up off the floor, making him stand on his feet.

"Look I'm gonna be alright, you two need to stop him." Blitz said.

"Stop who?" Hunter asked a little confused.

"Parvo; he was controlling me with that parasite remotely. Apparently it was planted on that mission when I was kidnapped a few months back." Blitz explained.

"He was inside my head, telling me what to do."

"Parvo?" Keith asked. "An old nemesis." Hunter explained. "He is bent on controlling with the world with cano sapiens."

Blitz continued "He told me to keep you guys busy while he was kidnapping Shepherd……"

"Shepherd?!" Hunter exclaimed. "Why?"

"I don't know….." Blitz trailed off. I

ntruder Alert! Intruder Alert!

"There's no time! Go!" Blitz ordered.

"We can't just leave you here!" Hunter said.

"You have to! If you don't stop Parvo, who knows what he'll do to Shepherd!" Blitz replied.

"Yeah but…!" Hunter argued.

"I'm ALRIGHT. You need to stop him! Besides who will take care of Exile and Colleen?" Blitz retorted.

Keith was just watching the two canines, completely silent. Hunter looked sort of reluctant, then Blitz grabbed Hunter. "Hunter you're the only one who can! Before it's too late!" Blitz pleaded. "Don't you trust your partner?"

Keith was kind of taken aback. Did Blitz know about their relationship? Or was he talking about himself?

"Alright…." Hunter sighed "Let's go Keith. To the armory!"

Hunter began running down the hall.

"Take care of him," Blitz said looking at Keith.

Keith only nodded and followed Hunter down the hall, leaving Blitz behind. "You're our only hope to stop this" Blitz said to the departing duo.

He then went over to treat his fallen comrades.


	5. Old Nemeis, New Threat

Keith and Hunter ran into the armory and began equipping themselves for the grueling fight ahead. Keith grabbed a combat shotgun along with a SIG P226 for his arsenal, while Hunter grabbed an MP5 and the same SIG as well. The both grabbed a pair of black tactical pants out of the locker, along with melee/bullet proof vests. They snapped their holsters, slings and various accessories onto their person, and then they began cleaning out the ammo chest. Keith couldn't help what Blitz said to Hunter back in the hallway, and he just had to ask. _T_

_here's no time for that now. We have to save Shepherd. _

They finished equipping themselves, and then Hunter asked

"You ready?"

Keith nodded and they stepped out into the hallway, waving their guns around.

"Clear!" Keith said.

"This way! To the heliport!" Hunter said. T

he duo ran down the hallway, and saw Parvo along with the groomer taking Shepherd aboard their ship.

"Freeze!" Keith shouted, aiming his gun at them.

A few cano sapien mutants jumped out of nowhere and surrounded the duo, looking much like the road rovers.

Hunter noticed how well engineered they looked, and thought 

_They look just like us! Parvo must have been doing some research._

"So I see you have a new recruit! Too bad he's going to die on his first day!" Parvo laughed.

"What the fuck do you want Parvo?! How did you manage these mutations on these dogs!?" Hunter demanded.

"My, my what a temper! If you must know, we used a virus we discovered through a contact in Tricell! I'm sure you saw an example on your friend Blitz. Marvelous isn't it?" Parvo replied.

"Tricell?!" Keith shouted "The pharmaceutical company?"

"Why yes!" the groomer said in her smooth voice "You've done your homework!"

"Enough chit chat! Soldiers retreat! Except you!" Parvo ordered, pointing to a Doberman.

The groomer went over to the Doberman and pulled out an injector with some sort of substance, and then said "Here's a taste of what's to come! Enjoy!"

The groomer injected the Doberman, and then ran off to the plane to escape with Parvo. The duo fired on the plane, attempting to stop them, but to no avail.

"Dammit! Now…." Hunter began. "Hunter look!"

Keith shouted, pointing to the Doberman. Hunter looked at the Doberman, and was shocked at what he saw. The dog was being covered in hundreds of black tentacles and was growing to a huge size. It mutated until it was just a mass of tentacles, writhing in every direction, Soon the tentacles retreated, revealing a giant form of the Doberman, rippling with massive muscles with various tears all over it's body where the parasites were protruding. It had huge menacing teeth, and had a roar that pierced the duo to their souls. You could barely tell it was a dog; the mutation quickly transforming the creature.

"What the hell?!" Hunter exclaimed, raising his handgun.

Keith said nothing and began firing, aiming for the head. All the shots hit, but the beast was absorbing them like a sponge.

"Dammit! Now what?" Hunter shouted.

Keith examined the creature: it was truly beginning to seem invincible, but something to go under such a quick transformation must have a weakness. Keith then noticed that the parasites were protruding in and out of the tears the creature; that was it.

"Hunter aim for the tears! Don't let up!" Keith barked.

"Right!" Hunter replied.

The duo fired rapidly on the creature's parasites, and it quickly went down.

"We did it!" Hunter proclaimed.

Keith then held up his hand in response in a clenched fist, signaling Hunter to stop, and then he pointed at the creature. The creature got up and roared loudly, shaking the room. The dog then began rushing the two canines, but the duo quickly rolled out of the way in the niche of time.

"You okay Hunter?" Keith shouted.

"I'm fine! What now?" Hunter asked, switching to his machine gun.

"Same strategy, just stay on your toes!" Keith replied, giving him a thumbs up. T

he two were putting up quite a fight, rolling, ducking and shooting with all they had, then it happened.

"Augh!" Hunter screamed, being rammed by the massive creature.

"I'm coming!" Keith yelled, trying to draw the creature's attention away from Hunter. The creature roared, then ran at Keith with all it had. Keith neatly rolled out of the way, and he ran over to Hunter, who was barely supporting himself to stand up.

"Are you okay?!" Keith asked, supporting his companion.

"I'm fine…..but I think my right leg's broken….." Hunter groaned.

"What!?" Keith asked. He tapped his leg gently, and sure enough he got a yelp of pain. 

_No! I can't do this alone! And with Hunter like this he's an easy target. What do I do?! _ Keith sat Hunter down behind him, and pulled out his shotgun and began firing rapidly on the creature. "Keith leave me! Get out of here! I don't want you to die!" Hunter pleaded, pulling on Keith's leg.

"Likewise! Were partners to the end! I'm not leaving you! We go down together!" Keith proclaimed, not taking his eyes off the creature.

_Keith……_

The creature came closer and closer, and then the dreaded click came. 

_No!_

Keith put himself in front of Hunter, ready to give his life for his partner.

"Keith no!" Hunter shouted.

Time slowed down, then a voice rang out "Burn in hell you son of a bitch!"

The creature was then engulfed in a huge explosion, and it was no more. Keith looked to the source of their savior; it was Blitz!

"Blitz!" Hunter shouted, trying to get up.

"Augh!" Hunter cried, and then passed out.

"Hunter!" Blitz and Keith said in unison.

Blitz ran over to the two dogs who were clearly exhausted from their fight.

"Is he alright?" Blitz asked, checking on Hunter.

"He has a broken leg, we need to patch him up." Keith said, supporting Hunter.

"Augh!" Keith yelped. Keith's right ankle and shoulder were pounding, and it became hard to support Hunter.

"Here let me help you!" Blitz said, catching the two from behind.

"Thanks," Keith replied plainly.

Blitz put Hunter in the center of them, and then they shuffled their way out of the heliport. Silence ensued, then Blitz spoke up. "I owe you a thank you Keith. You saved my life and Hunter's; you are forever in my debt."

_Is this the same Blitz that I met a couple days ago?_ "It's not a problem," Keith replied with a smile.

"Not only that….you gave Hunter something I couldn't." Blitz added.

Keith froze, then asked "What do you mean?" "I know about you and Hunter Keith; it's alright." Blitz replied with a warm smile.

Keith was still kind of puzzled, so he kept digging.

"Alright…..but what do you mean about how you couldn't give him…..?"

"The love he deserves." Blitz finished Keith's sentence. "In reality I love Hunter deeply, always have always will. We've been close friends since the founding of the Rovers, and we fell in love with each other. Except I couldn't give myself wholly to Hunter, I just couldn't. No matter how much I tried, I couldn't love him with all my heart. It broke Hunter's heart, and he was devastated. We have always been close partners, but beyond that……"

Keith was shocked, he had no idea. So Blitz was really a caring and intelligent person in reality, not some narcissist who just cared about himself.

"Then why do you act so goofy?" Keith asked.

"Because I don't want everyone to know what I'm really like. I'm afraid of being judged….." Blitz replied.

Keith smiled "Well I like you and Hunter likes you for what you really are……so why not?"

"Okay…..I'll give it a try." Blitz replied.

The two eventually came to the infirmary, and they set Hunter down in the middle bed between Exile and Colleen, and Keith sat on a chair next to Hunter's bedside.

"So how are they?" Keith asked.

"They're fine. Just unconscious. I still can't believe I did this….." Blitz trailed off.

"It's alright buddy." Keith said, trying to cheer the Doberman up.

Blitz smiled back at the Shepherd, and then he went over to the cabinet to get something.

"What are you getting?" Keith asked.

"Just some stuff to patch you guys up," Blitz replied.

"No need dude. Watch." Keith instructed. Keith took his left hand and waved it over his damaged areas, and then it glowed a bright green.

"Woah!" Blitz proclaimed. "I'm guessing that's your super power?"

"Yeah, in reality I was an experiment back in….." Keith began.

"Ughhh….." Hunter groaned. "Good to see you're awake dude," Keith said, going over to Hunter. "What happened?" Hunter asked.

"Blitz saved us from that thing," Keith replied, motioning towards Blitz.

"Blitz?" Hunter asked looking over at him.

The two canines looked at each other briefly, locked in each others gaze.  
_I guess Blitz wasn't lying…._

"Thanks dude. I…we owe you one." Hunter said.

"It's not a problem, how are you feeling?" Blitz asked.

"I'm a little sore, but I think my right legs broken…." Hunter replied somewhat groggily.

"Here…." Keith said, waving his hand over his leg. Keith's hand glowed a bright green, and then Hunter's leg was instantly healed.

"Wow! I didn't know you could do that!" Hunter said happily.

"Ha, well that and a lot of other things," Keith smiled.

"Like what?" Hunter asked.

"I'll explain later" Keith replied "Blitz, how are Exile and Colleen?"

"They're fine, just that they're unconscious. They should wake up soon." Blitz replied.

"What do we do now?" Hunter asked.

"We have to go after Parvo and the groomer. We can't just abandon Shepherd, besides who knows what he'll do with this new virus he's discovered?" Keith said.

"I agree," Blitz replied

"I did an analysis on the thing Keith pulled of me. It's apparently some sort of parasite controlled by some sort of supersonic waves, what's more these waves can be emitted form anywhere around the globe." Blitz explained. Keith nodded, then said "We have to wait for Colleen and Exile to wake up. We'll need all the help we can get."

Everyone nodded in agreement, and then Hunter got up.

"Well, I'm going to shower and get some rest. I'll see you two later." Hunter walked out, leaving Blitz and Keith alone.

Blitz looked after Hunter with a look of concern on his face.

"I'm worried about him. He's never been this scared before."

"Go and talk to him Blitz, I'll look after Exile and Colleen. He needs you." Keith said.

"But Keith…." Blitz replied reluctantly.

"You're his partner, he needs you. I may love him, but you two have a bond that is stronger than that. Go and talk to him." Keith explained.

"But what do I say?" Blitz asked.

"Whatever feels natural. Go." Keith replied.

Blitz nodded and stepped out into the hallway to go after Hunter. 

_What do I say? What should I do?_

He came to Hunter's room and found it unlocked, so he stepped inside. He heard the shower running, so he called out "Hunter?" No response, but he though he heard sobbing. Blitz stepped towards the bathroom, and looked in, taking in the beautiful golden masculine sight before him. Hunter was quite a sight to behold in his natural form, but as beautiful as he was, seeing him slumped against the shower wall in sadness completely turned Blitz off.

"Hunter? Are you okay?" Blitz asked. Hunter was startled slightly at the sound of Blitz's voice, and tried to straighten himself. "Oh Blitz! It's just you….." Hunter said.

The two just stared at each other through the steamed up glass, trying to figure out what each other was thinking.

"Blitz…..I…..I'm so scared. I almost lost Keith and you, the two most important people in my life. I couldn't protect you, and it's all because I was weak! I….." Hunter stopped, trying to hold back tears. He leaned against the glass, and just shook. Blitz stripped down, and opened the glass door, embracing Hunter.

"Hunter this is something completely new we've never encountered before. None of us could've been prepared for this, not even you. Please calm down….shhh…." Blitz soothed rocking Hunter back and forth.

Hunter just lay his head against Blitz's orange colored chest, and just sobbed. He still he had feelings for his partner, but he knew Blitz couldn't return the feelings. He still remembers that night all to well….

_"Blitz….you know you're my best friend and I trust you no matter what, right?" Hunter asked Blitz. T_

_he two were out for a walk on the beach in the fall, and the air was crisp, yet comfortable. There wasn't a cloud to be found, and the moon was in a perfect crescent. _

_"Yeah, and I feel the same way about you Hunter. Why the questions all the sudden?" _

_"Because Blitz, I want to take our relationship to the next level, if that's okay…" Hunter asked a little shy. _

_"Hunter….I…..love you too….but…." Blitz began. _

_He was silenced with a deep kiss, and Hunter wrapped his arms around Blitz. Blitz let his mind go, and embraced Hunter back. The two were just in the bathing suits, so it they were half naked already. Hunter's hands began wandering to Blitz's crotch, and Blitz jumped back to reality. _

_"Hunter please stop!" Blitz whined. Hunter immediately released Blitz, and stepped back. _

_"Blitz what's wrong?" Hunter asked a little saddened. "Hunter I love you, deeply. But I…." Blitz said. _

_"What is it Blitz? We've cuddled and comforted each other, showered together, kissed, and mutually jerked off. We're only taking another small step!" Hunter argued. _

_"Hunter….you're practically my brother, my closest friend, the only person I've ever let know who I really am. I don't want to lose that by fucking up on the next level! I don't want to lose you dammit!" Blitz shouted, tears filling his eyes. _

_"Blitz nothing will happen. We know each too well! We know our boundaries, please…." Hunter pleaded, grabbing Blitz's paw. _

_"That's the point Hunter! Best friends aren't best lovers as well! Please understand Hunter! I love you, but I…." Blitz said. _

_"Okay I understand…." Hunter whispered, head dropping. _

_"Hunter please don't….." Blitz began. Hunter turned and ran away from Blitz as fast as he could, tears streaming down his face. _

_"Wait Hunter!" Blitz pleaded. _

_It was no use, Hunter was too fast. Hunter eventually collapsed on the beach and just cried into the sand, pounding the ground with all he had. He just lay there, curled up in a ball, trying to shut out the world._

Things were never quite the same between Blitz and Hunter after that, but overtime they began to fully trust each and love each other like that use to, but now they both knew there were limits, which made their relationship feel more restricted. Hunter looked up at Blitz with his hazel eyes, and they made contact with Blitz's brown ones. They just looked at each other, drawing comfort and strength. Hunter lightly kissed Blitz on the lips, and just held himself there. Blitz responded with a light kiss as well, and the two just held and kissed each other.

"Well let's finish up and check up on the others, okay?" Hunter suggested.

Blitz nodded, and the two dried themselves off, pulled on a pair of shorts, and then headed back towards the infirmary. Hunter and Exile stepped inside, finding Keith healing their injured comrades. Exile was wide awake, but Colleen was still unconscious.

"Hey comrades!" Exile said happily while Keith was healing his various bumps and bruises.

"Exile! It's good to see you're awake!" Hunter replied, going over to hug his friend.

"Hey Exile…." Blitz said a little frightened.

Exile looked a Blitz a little strangely, then asked "Are you back to normal? Are you okay?" Exile asked.

"I'm fine. Keith and Hunter pulled off that parasite that was controlling me. I'm sorry I hurt you so badly." Blitz said in shame.

Exile smiled and replied "It's okay comrade, I know it wasn't you." Blitz smiled back and then looked over at Colleen.

Keith saw this and said "I have some bad news."

All three canines perked up in curiosity and waited for the news.

"Colleen's brain has some bleeding, and she is in a deep coma. I healed her the best I could, but I don't know if or when she'll wake up." Keith said sadly.

Blitz punched the wall and shouted "Goddammit! This is all my fault! She might never wake up, and it's all because of me! If I hadn't been kidnapped…." Exile just looked at Blitz and wondered 

_Is this really the Blitz I know? Is he actually taking the blame for something and feeling shame? What's going on?_

Blitz kept punching the wall until his knuckles began to bleed, then Keith ran up behind him to restrain him.

"Calm down buddy! We both know this isn't going to accomplish anything. This isn't your fault, and you know it! You weren't in control!"

"But I was aware! I could feel myself squeezing the life out of her!" Blitz argued, trying to get free.

"Comrade please calm down! We'll get the people who did this! Just please stop!" Exile pleaded, eyes becoming misty.

Blitz just looked over at Exile, a little thrown off. Was Exile actually caring about him? Blitz just nodded and looked away from everyone.

Keith let him go and spoke up "Our first priority is to go after Parvo and stop him from spreading the virus. Then we'll go after Tricell. Any ideas where Parvo might be?"

"Not a clue, he constantly changes position and is hard to track." Hunter explained.

"Actually I might have an idea where he is. When I was kidnapped a few months back, I overheard one of the guards talking about a base in Africa called Kijuju. I don't know where the exact coordinates are, but it's worth a shot." Blitz said.

"That's where were headed then. We'll pull out first thing in the morning. Let's get some rest first though." Keith said.

"What about Colleen? We can't just leave her!" Blitz spoke up.

"We'll have Shag stay behind. What's more I'll place an healing aura over her, to keep her stable." Keith responded. The three canines nodded in agreement, then Keith place an aura over Colleen. The three stepped out into the hallway, then went to

their rooms to turn in for the night.


	6. Feelings, Departure

Blitz and Exile were walking down the hallway to their rooms, and Exile was looking at Blitz out of the corner of his eye. Something was different about the Doberman, but he couldn't quite figure out what it was.

"Hey comrade? Are you feeling okay? You don't seem like yourself….." Exile asked.

"What do you mean?" Blitz asked, not looking at Exile.

"It just seems like, you're not the usual happy go lucky, carefree Blitz I usually know is all."

Exile explained, trying to get Blitz to look at him.

Blitz was silent, then replied "Maybe it's because I grew up a little is all. Or maybe this is who I really am!" Blitz said a little angrily.

Exile was taken aback a little; he had never seen Blitz snap like that.

"Hey I was just worried about you is all! I'm just….." Exile said.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I've been hiding behind the dumb, narcissistic other me for quite a while. I didn't want to be judged for being soft and weak is all…." Blitz said looking away from Exile.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I like the real you…." Exile said somewhat seductively.

"Huh? Mmfffff!" Blitz said, being silenced by a kiss from Exile.

Exile pushed Blitz into his bedroom, and onto the floor, kissing him roughly. Blitz resisted a little bit, but gave in to Exile. Blitz wrapped his arms around his comrade, and began feeling every aspect of Exile. Exile was in excellent shape, and his muscles were as hard as a rock.

"You like what you feel comrade?" Exile said through the kiss. Blitz nodded, and smiled back.

"Well, you want to see what you're feeling?" Exile asked with a laugh. Exile got up and pulled off his shirt, revealing his well sculpted chest. Exile's chest was two toned, white extending from his armpits to his pecs, covering down to his abs and beyond. His exterior parts were a perfect shade of light blue, and his fur looked thick and soft; Blitz wanted to run his fingers all through it. Exile then pulled down his sweatpants and boxers, revealing his sheath and balls. Exile's crotch was white with the color extending to his inner thighs, the rest of the way down was blue. His balls were a decent size, and his sheath was about the size of Hunter's, except with a little more thickness. Blitz was getting aroused by the second, and he began to pant uncontrollably. Exile smiled and then turned around. Exile's back was perfectly chiseled and was all blue down to the upper part of his ass. Exile's butt was two-toned, white on the bottom half, extending up into his crack, while blue on the top. Exile lifted his tail, and this turned Blitz on even more.

"Heh, I guess you like what you see! Now it's my turn for a little pleasure….." Exile said, going over to Blitz.

Exile examined Blitz's well sculpted chest, orange on the interior, black covering his exterior parts. Blitz was in excellent shape as well, his muscles bulging. Exile then began to work on Blitz's shorts, unbuttoning and unzipping them. 

_This is wrong. I don't love him, do I? He's just a friend, like Hunter. But something feels different. I don't know him that well, and that gives me opportunity to do a romantic relationship right! But what if I fuck up? It's still…… _

Blitz froze and locked up on Exile, refusing to let him pull off his shorts.

"What's wrong comrade?" Exile asked.

"It's just that…..I'm afraid of falling in love with you. I don't want to lose you completely if something were to happen….." Blitz whispered. It was strange, it was as if Blitz was talking from experience.

"What do you mean?" Exile asked a little confused. "Because you're one of the few friends I have, including Hunter. A few months back something happened between us, and……." Blitz was silenced by Exile.

"Give me a chance, and I promise nothing will happen. Please, let me love you…." Exile said soothingly, caressing Blitz's face. Blitz nodded, and lifted up his legs slightly, giving Exile the opportunity to yank his shorts off. Blitz was already at his eight inches of rosy pink manhood, and his pulse was beating like crazy. His brown-orange balls were being held high and proud as well, and the color extended down into his inner thighs. Exile began to get aroused at this, and he quickly extended to his nine inches.

"Not bad….ahh!" Blitz was overtaken by a warm, wet vacuum of ecstasy.

He felt himself being pumped by Exile's muzzle, and it was sending him over the edge.

"Ohh..ahh…..mmm" Blitz moaned over and over. "Exile….Exile..EXILE!"

After three minutes of sucking, he came. He filled Exile's maul with his love, and he looked up at Exile with a huge smile on his face.

"You taste pretty good COMRADE….!" Exile shouted, being taken into the same warm vacuum.

Blitz had no idea what he was doing, and he didn't care, he just wanted to love Exile. He began pumping Exile like crazy, licking, sucking, and nibbling slightly on Exile's protruding flesh. Exile was shaking like crazy at this feeling, and was enjoying every second of it.

"Comrade…..Blitz…..BLITZ! GOD!" Exile shouted. Blitz reached under Exile and grabbed his ass, squeezing the firm flesh, savoring the soft feeling of fur. He then proceeded to stick two fingers up his butt, sending Exile over the Edge. "Ahhh…AHHHHHHHH!" Exile shouted, spewing himself into Blitz's mouth.

The two canines collapsed onto the floor, just looking at each other. "Feel better?" Exile asked, touching Blitz's face. "Yes, thank you…." Blitz replied, pulling Exile close to him. The two soon drifted off to sleep, with a huge smile on their faces.

Meanwhile, Hunter and Keith were taking a nice hot shower together, trying to rejuvenate themselves emotionally, physically, and mentally. Keith was pushing Hunter against the shower wall with his weight, grinding and bumping the retriever into ecstasy.

"Oh Keith…you're so amazing…." Hunter moaned, nuzzling into Keith's neck.

"You too. I would have never expected to fall in love with someone so perfect as you…." Keith responded.

Hunter responded with a deep kiss, pushing Keith back a little. He then proceeded to massage Keith's two toned, firm ass, making him moan like crazy.

"Hunter, you're paws feel so good….ahhhh!" Keith said.

He then felt Hunter stick two fingers up his butt, thrusting in and out slowly.

"Oh man…..that's it!" Keith moaned, bracing himself the best he could. He then felt himself enter Hunter's maul, being swept away into mind numbing pleasure. Hunter began working over Keith's rod with his tongue, and mouth, making Keith's pulse go out the roof. Hunter felt Keith's heartbeat in his mouth, and that was almost enough to send him over the edge. Hunter pumped and lick, eventually getting Keith's love sprayed into his wanting throat. Hunter swallowed all of it, savoring the taste. Keith was panting like crazy, leaning against the shower wall with all of his weight.

"Now Hunter……I've got a surprise for you…..but let's get dried off first….." Keith heaved.

Hunter smiled, and then the two got out of the shower to towel off. Once the two were finished, Keith lay down on his stomach on Hunter's bed, fully exposing his arse end.

"You ready to top me Hunt?" Keith said smiling. Hunter was completely taken aback by Keith's sheer masculine beauty. Keith's butt was two toned, light brown on the inside, black on the exterior. His fur had various markings of the various shepherd, but the way they were placed made him seem mysterious somehow; this turned Hunter on to the max. Hunter walked over to Keith, feeling his amazing ass, spreading the cheeks open.

"You're such a tease dude! Hurry up and……ahhhhh….." Keith said.

Hunter proceeded to stick his nose between Keith's cheeks, lubing him up for speed and comfort. Keith's began to laugh a little cause it tickled, which made Hunter smile to himself. Hunter licked over Keith's contracting hole, getting it ready.

"Hunter! OH MAN!" Keith shouted.

"Hey I'm not even in yet! If you think that's good, just wait!" Hunter said, pulling out his muzzle. Hunter took one last sniff, then prepared to mount Keith. Hunter placed his doghood near Keith's entrance, then slowly but surely made his way in. Keith gripped the sheets in pain, making Hunter stop.

"You okay?" Hunter asked.

"Keep going…." Keith replied.

Hunter nodded and did so. Keith whined, but did not object. He eventually got used to it, and slowly entered the world of pleasure he was so familiar with. Hunter felt amazing, it was like he was becoming whole. He had been taken, and now was taking someone he loved. It felt like nothing he had never experienced. Keith was experiencing the same feeling, and the two were slowly but surely becoming one in mind, body, and spirit. They were brothers, partners, lovers, but not in flaming sort of way. They were both simply men falling in love with each other, and they would remain men, no matter their orientation. Keith began pushing back into Hunter's thrusts, letting Hunter get deeper. The two were covered in sweat and panting like crazy, both almost reaching their climax.

"Keith, I'm getting close!" Hunter proclaimed. "Tie with me bro! Make us whole!" Keith shouted.

ARROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

With one final thrust, Hunter came and tied with his partner.

"That was amazing…." Hunter whispered, collapsing on Keith's back.

"Yeah…." Keith said, yawning. The two were silent, and then Keith spoke up.

"Hey Hunter, what happened between you and Blitz? I already know about you two…." Keith said.

Hunter was silent, was Keith angry?

"I'm not angry, just curious. Blitz really is a nice guy, I've met the real him." Keith finished.

"I'll tell you, when the time is right." Hunter replied tiredly. "Don't think I won't hold you to it." Keith replied. The two eventually fell sleep, both worn out from their love making.

Blitz slowly awakened from his slumber, finding Exile's face right next to his, arms wrapped firmly around Blitz. Blitz smiled to himself and managed to get his right arm loose so he could stroke Exile's face. 

_He's so beautiful and amazing. Who knew I would fall in love with my rival? I just hope this lasts…._ Exile stirred a little, and his eyes slowly opened; revealing his sparkling blue eyes.

"Morning comrade…." Exile whispered, nuzzling Blitz. "Hey…" Blitz whispered back. The two just touched and kissed each other, still reveling in their newfound partnership.

"What time is it?" Exile asked, breaking the silence. Blitz looked up at the clock; 3 am. They would be departing to Africa soon, and probably the last time they would be able to be alone for awhile.

_It's alright. It's not like we won't be together after all…._

"Almost time to head out. Let's get ready to go." Blitz said.

Hunter's eyes slowly opened and felt something warm and soft beneath him. He immediately knew what it was, and began stroking Keith's back, trying to get him to wake up. Keith stirred a little, and his eyes slowly opened, looking back at Hunter. "Morning…." Hunter said smiling.

"Hey…." Keith whispered still half asleep. Hunter then began to massage Keith's back, getting all the tension out of it.

"Mmmmmm….thanks." Keith purred. "You're welcome. We better get up. It's almost time to head on out." Hunter replied, squeezing Keith's butt.

"Alright, let's get showered and head on down to the armory." Keith replied smiling. The two headed on to the bathroom to get showered and ready to go, and then they headed out the door to the armory.

As they entered the armory, they saw Blitz and Exile already suiting up and getting ready to go. Blitz had black tactical pants and a green melee proof vest on, while Exile had the same pants and a black bulletproof vest.

"Morning comrades!" Exile shouted happily.

"Morning!" Blitz said cheerfully.

Hunter and Keith both sensed something happened between them, but they didn't say anything. The both replied with a hello, and began to suit up as well. After this, they all began grabbing clip-ons and attachments to hold ammo, magazines, and some side arms, then they went over to the gun racks. Keith grabbed a SIG P226 in a 9mm, and a Ithaca shotgun, Hunter grabbed the same pistol and a Ak-47 machine gun, Blitz an HK P9 pistol and MP5 machine gun, and Exile grabbed a SIG P229 handgun and a HK PGS1 sniper rifle. They all cleaned out the ammo cabinet, and loaded their magazines to max capacity. They all finished gearing up, and then headed tot eh heliport. "Were taking the sky rover to the get to Africa, so it should just take over a day to get there with its speed. It will also act as our base of operations, since we don't want the entire rover force getting involved in this." Hunter explained. "Understood?" All three canines nodded in agreement, and they all boarded the sky rover. The sky rover consisted of a high tech cock pit, 4 bedrooms, an armory, sauna, bathrooms, recreation room and other amenities.

"Wow…" Keith said boarding the plane.

"Nice isn't it?" Hunter said, heading over to the pilot seat. Hunter fired up the engines, and the plane lifted into the air, exiting the complex. Hunter then radioed Shag back at the base.

"Shag? You there?" "Rara!" Shag responded.

'"I'm trusting you to look after the base while were gone. How's Colleen?" Hunter asked.

"Rararaara. Rara." Shag responded.

"*sigh* Okay, take care buddy!" Hunter replied. "How is she?" Blitz asked.

"Still unconscious, no sign of brain activity." Hunter replied sadly. The entire plane fell silent in grief, and then Hunter spoke up again.

"Blitz you said this facility was in Kijuju? Where exactly is it?" "I don't know. But from what I can remember it was underground somewhere." Blitz replied.

"Great, looks like we'll be asking the locals for help." Exile said.

"Yeah and there is always a big red carpet for Americans." Keith added sarcastically.

Everyone chuckled slightly at this remark, and then Exile added.

"Good thing we have our in ear translators then. That way we can understand them and vice versa."

"I wonder how much exactly we'll be able to get out of the locals. I mean it's like Keith said, Africa hates American involvement. Dogs or no dogs." Blitz said.

"Well we'll just have to see when we get there." Hunter said, putting the coordinates into the autopilot.

"According to the autopilot, we'll be there in 21 hours. For now, let's just hang out and get ready for what's to come." All the canines nodded and then they showed Keith around the ship. After this they went to their rooms to get situated, and then Exile suggested a game of basketball to pass the time.

"Sure sounds great!" Keith said. They all changed into some loose gym shorts and tanks tops, then the made their way to the recreation room. The recreation room was in reality a small gym; a medium sized basketball court, with separate rooms off to the sides with different types of exercise equipment including a sauna room. 

_My favorite place….._ Keith smiled to himself while looking at Hunter out of the corner of his eye.

Keith shook himself from his thoughts, and positioned himself with Hunter on one side of the court, Exile and Blitz on the other. Hunter and Keith had the ball first, and with Hunter's speed and Keith's cunning, this game was in the bag. Hunter quickly dribbled around Blitz, and Keith ran around Exile to stay open if Hunter got in trouble.

"You're going nowhere puppy boy!" Blitz mocked.

"Oh yea? Ha!" Hunter shouted pushing Blitz back a little and passed the ball to Keith. Keith caught the ball only to be bear hugged by Exile.

"Hey that's a foul!" Keith laughed. "Ughh!"

"Not in our version of the game!" Exile laughed back. "Anything goes here!"

"Really?" Keith smirked. "HA!"

Keith stomped on Exile's foot and was free. Blitz rushed at him and attempted to grab hold of him, but was held firmly by Hunter from behind.

"Now Keith!" Hunter shouted. Keith aimed for the goal and shot, but the ball was intercepted by Exile at the last second.

"Sorry comrade! You've got to try harder than that!" Exile laughed, dribbling the ball.

"Yea! What's wrong partner?" Blitz mocked at Hunter, "Losing your touch fearless leader?"

Blitz elbowed Hunter and escaped his firm grip, joining Exile.

"Since when have you two been working together?" Keith asked.

"Since we discovered we had more in common than we thought!" Exile responded, winking at Blitz. Blitz blushed, but nodded with a smile.

"Well looks like we're all in the same boat then!" Hunter smiled. "Right Keith?"

"Roger!" Keith responded, giving a thumbs up.

"This should be fun then! One point takes the game!" Exile said, licking his lips.

Exile fired a freeze ray at Keith's leg, attempting to stop him. Keith rolled out of the way, and ordered Hunter to restrain Blitz. Hunter went after Blitz, and the two struggled for dominance. Keith ran up to Exile, avoiding his lasers.

"HA!" Keith shouted, seizing the ball from Exile. Exile attempted to grab him again, but Keith rolled backwards just in time.

"Got it! Ahh!" Keith shouted. Hunter was thrown into Keith, and the ball was thrust form Keith's paws into Blitz's.

"Come on military dog! I thought you were tougher than that!" Exile playfully mocked.

"Ya what happened to fearless leader?" Blitz added. Keith and Hunter smiled at each other, and then made a mad dash for the two canines. Keith performed his famous somersault kick on Exile, while Hunter nailed Blitz with a hail of punches. The two finally fell over, and Keith scored the goal.

"Ahh….urgh…" Exile and Blitz grunted. Keith and Hunter help their fallen partners up, and supported them till they could stand on their own.

"Remind me not to upset you two again…." Exile laughed. All the dogs enjoyed a good laugh, and then they decided to go for a sit in the sauna.

_Heh this should be fun……_ Keith thought.


	7. Secrets Revealed, Liberation

The four canines were dripping in sweat as they entered the sauna room, their clothes sticking to them tight from all the sweat. The four were joking around and playfully hitting each other, commenting on their fighting techniques during the game.

"Hey Keith! I didn't expect those moves out of you! You're full of suprises!" Exile laughed.

"Ya Keith! Who knew?" "Aw come on you guys! I couldn't have done it without my partner here!" Keith said, putting his arm around Hunter.

Hunter blushed a little, but laughed along with the group. The canines all continued to strip down to nothing, and then they headed toward the steam room. 

_Man I am one lucky guy. Being friends with all these good looking guys. What's more I'm partners with one of them, for life._

Keith looked over at Hunter and examined him. All of the guys here were hot, but Hunter was definitely the best looking one, then again Keith was a little partial to him, especially since he has had the pleasure of him twice. Keith reached around Hunter's waist and pulled him a little closer. Hunter looked up at Keith with his hazel eyes and grinned slightly. He leaned slightly on Keith, and Keith supported him. Keith looked at Exile and Blitz who were still obviously nervous round each other, but were a lot closer to each other than any normal friends would be.

"Blitz, Exile relax. We all know about each other and were all friends here. Go ahead and love on each other a little." Keith said, still holding Hunter.

Exile and Blitz turned their heads to look at Hunter and Keith, and they both just smiled. The two then put their arms around each other's shoulders, and just leaned on each other. Exile turned on the steam, and they all stepped in and sat on opposite sides of the room. Blitz and Exile were on one side, Hunter and Keith on the other. The four canines just sat in the steam in silence, until Blitz spoke up.

"So Keith about your healing powers….you said you were an experiment?" Keith was silent for a moment, and then spoke up.

"Yeah, I was an experiment to be the perfect canine partner. As you can see, it was a success. They engineered my mitochondria so they could put out an enormous amount of power, and I could use it in a variety of different ways. Primarily for healing purposes. I call it Parasite Energy"

"Mitochondria?" Exile asked. "The organelle that powers the cell?"

"Yes. That explains how I survived the massive explosion; my mitochondria revived me and sustained me." Keith replied.

"Sounds pretty awesome!" Blitz said. " I wish I was like that!"

"However it is also a curse…." Keith explained a little saddened.

"Curse?" Hunter asked, putting a paw on Keith's leg.

"How old do you think I am?" Keith asked everyone. "In human years? I'd say you were 22 comrade!" Exile said.

"21" Blitz said.

"Same!" Hunter said, still touching Keith.

"Well, I'm really 36 years old." Keith said.

"What?! How?!" Blitz exclaimed.

"It's a side effect of my mutation, which is why I call it Parasite Energy. It keeps my appearance young, while my metabolism high and vibrant. In reality, I could probably live forever. At least that what's the scientists think." Keith replied, looking down.

"And what's wrong with that?" Blitz asked.

"Everything. I will lose everyone around me, yet I will still survive no matter what. I lost my entire squad, and I don't want that to happen to you guys. I just want a normal life, and to pass on with my friends." Keith replied, head down.

"Keith…." Hunter whispered, nuzzling his partner.

"Comrade…." Exile said. "Keith…." Blitz said.

"However, that doesn't mean I won't use this power to protect the ones I love." Keith replied, nuzzling Hunter back.

"You truly are a remarkable guy Keith, I'm glad we met you." Hunter said. "Don't worry we'll stay together, forever."

Keith just smiled back, and kissed Hunter. Suddenly an explosion rocked the plane, and all the canines fell to the floor.

"What the hell?!" they all shouted in unison. An alarm sounded, and another explosion rocked the plane.

"Come on guys!" Keith shouted. They all managed to at least pull on their shorts, and then they ran out into the hall.

"GET DOWN!" Keith barked, pulling Hunter to the floor. Suddenly a hail of bullets came out of nowhere, followed by voices in some foreign language. Keith looked up and saw more of the dog soldiers they encountered before, except this time they were heavily armed.

"How the hell did they get here?!" Blitz exclaimed, crouching down.

"I don't know, but……OH SHIT!" Exile exclaimed. One of the dogs fired a grenade at the crew, and time seem to slow down.

Suddenly a barrier of orange light surrounded the group, and the explosion was contained. Hunter, Blitz, and Exile slowly opened their eyes and they were all confused on how they survived. Hunter looked up at Keith who's arms were spread out in front of him, creating some sort of barrier. 

_He wasn't kidding. My god he's amazing!_ Hunter thought.

"Everyone okay?!" Keith shouted.

"Fine!" Blitz and Exile said in unison.

Hunter just nodded, and got up; a little unnerved.

"Exile, create an ice wall to slow them down! We have to get to our weapons!" Keith ordered. Exile did as he was told, and a wall of ice separated the two groups. The four dogs raced around the corner, only to run into another group of the dogs. Thankfully they were unarmed.

"Push through! Melee them, but don't waste too much time. That wall won't hold forever!" Keith shouted.

Blitz unsheathed his claws and began tearing through the crowd, while Exile threw a series of punches that sent some of the dogs flying.

"That's good!" Keith praised, round housing a Great Dane away.

"Aah!" Hunter shouted, being grabbed from behind. A silver akita, similar to Exile's frame, was restraining Hunter quite well and the retriever couldn't get free.

"YA!" Keith shouted, punching the Akita off Hunter. "Thanks" Hunter replied.

"Move people! Were almost there!" Keith said. Keith set up another barrier, blocking the path of the dogs. The four ran forward and ran into the armory, locking the door behind them.

"All right we made it!" Exile said happily. "Grab what you need and hurry!" They all grabbed their standard weapons, along with some light armor, ammunition and magazines. BAM! BAM!

"They're going to break down the door!" Blitz shouted, fixating his SIG with a laser sight on the door.

"Get ready!" The door fell to the ground with a heavy thud. Three great danes and a retriever like Hunter burths in, machine guns pointed at them.

BAM! BAM! One of the Great Danes head exploded, and fell to the floor. Aim for the head! Don't waste ammo and time!" Keith ordered, barrel still steaming. T

he retriever let out a howl and began to fire rapidly on the group; the Great Dane's joining the rampage. All the dog's rolled out of the way and took cover behind the various lockers and corners.

"Comrade Keith! What about another of those barriers?" Exile asked.

"Sorry, but the last two drained my energy. We'll have to wait a little while so I can recharge." Keith replied, shaking his head. "Aim high!"

Exile pulled out his sniper rifle and aimed for the retrievers head. SPLAT! A burst of crimson spewed from the neck, some sort of tentacles spewing from the neck. _What the hell…..? _Exile was shook from his thoughts when he heard Blitz scream in agony.

"Comrade!" Exile shouted, trying to get over. "DAMN!" Exile shouted, path being blocked by a hail of bullets. "HOLD ON COMRADE!"

Blitz had two bullet wounds to his chest, obviously from rifle rounds since it could pierce the kevlar armor.

"Blitz!" Hunter shouted, making an attempt to get to Blitz.

"Cover me Hunter! I'll get over to him and heal him!" Keith said, stopping Hunter. Hunter nodded and targeted one of the dogs, aiming for the head. Hunter opened fire, and the two Danes began focusing on Hunter. Keith ran across the room and pulled Blitz up, then quickly healed him with little parasite energy he had left.

"You okay?" Keith asked, a little worn out.

"Yeah, danke shirten," Blitz replied, panting heavily.

Exile and Hunter finished off the two remaining enemies, and they came over to Keith and Blitz.

"Is he alright?" Exile asked, putting a hand on Blitz's shoulder.

"I'm fine. We have to get to the cockpit!" Blitz said, getting up. They all ran out into the hall, weapons ready.

"This way!" Hunter shouted, leading the group.

They ran around the corner and to the right, making a beeline up the corridor to the cockpit. Hunter put up his fist, signaling the group to stop. Hunter motioned for Keith to get on the right side of the door, and on Hunter's cue burst in. Keith and Hunter took down the group in the cockpit with quick headshots, and Hunter ran over to the controls. Hunter punched in some numbers to override the autopilot, but he was locked out.

"Dammit! These things are smart!" Hunter cursed.

"Oh you're too kind!" a familiar voice came over the communication screen.

"That's!" Exile started.

"Hello rovers! I see you're having fun with my creations!" the Groomer oozed.

"Can it! You'll never get away this! We won't stop!" Hunter proclaimed.

"Hmph! We'll see. Let's see if you can survive THIS TIME!" she said, screen cutting to black.

BAM!

"What the?!" all four rang out.

"Somethin's tearing through the hull!" Blitz said, pointing his gun at the ceiling.

Suddenly a huge paw came tearing through the roof, and the rovers rolled out of the way. The paw then pulled back the hull, and the dogs got a good look at what was attacking them. It was one of those dogs they encountered before, except this one was about 15 feet tall and built like a tractor trailer.

"It's going to depressurize the entire plane! Hunter shoot out the auto pilot and control the plane manually to lower our elevation! Blitz and Exile shoot that damn thing with me!" Keith shouted.

Hunter ran over to the console and shot it out, then sat in the pilot seat to control the plane. Exile, Keith and Blitz all pulled out their handguns and fired rapidly, holding on to something so they wouldn't fall out of the plane.

"Hold on guys! Were gonna take a nose dive!" Hunter shouted, pressing on the wheel. The plane flew downwards rapidly, all the canines screaming in fright. The huge creature somehow hung on to the hull during the rapid decent, and was still clawing at the dogs.

"Damn! This thing is persistent!" Blitz exclaimed, reloading his gun.

"We've got more company!" Exile said, turning towards the door. Four of the dog soldiers came bursting into the cockpit machine guns pointed.

"Dammit! Were surrounded!" Keith shouted, pointing his gun in all directions.

"Blitz! Exile! Take them! I got the…….." "AHHHH! Help!" Hunter screamed.

Hunter was grabbed by the creature on top of the plane and was being squeezed.

"Hunter!" Keith shouted, firing on the creature. The creature roared at Keith and swiped him with his other arm, missing him. It did however strike Exile with extreme force, knocking him out.

"Exile!" Blitz shouted, still firing his weapon.

They had already taken out four of the dogs, but there were more coming. At this rate they would be overtaken. Keith was being torn between his two crises, and he didn't know what to do. 

_Dammit! I guess I have no choice….._ "Liberate……" Keith breathed.

Suddenly waves of energy surrounded Keith, and the entire room seemed to pulse with energy.

"What the…?" Blitz wondered, looking at Keith. Keith's fur began to move as if wind was blowing on him, then he was engulfed in flames.

The flames soon dissipated, revealing the most astonishing thing Blitz had ever seen. Keith was now some green, muscular type angel with fire emanating from his fists, and lightening waves pulsing all over his body. His eyes glowed a bright electric blue, and had a powerful, yet gentle aura about him. 

_What is he? _Blitz thought to himself. Keith moved at the speed of light, punching all of the enemy dogs with extreme energy, causing them to disintegrate. Keith then flew out on top of the plane to rescue Hunter. Hunter was struggling with all he had to keep breathing, but in the midst of his near death experience, he saw Keith's transformation.

_What the hell is that thing?! Wait…._ Hunter thought.

He managed to look into the eyes of the "angel", and it was the same gentle gaze he was so familiar with. 

_Keith..? _Hunter thought.

Keith raced at the speed of light and punched, kicked and flipped the creature until it released Hunter, and then with one final punch the creature went flying into the ocean. Keith then landed on the plane hunched over and panting, and then he transformed back into his former self. Keith fell prostrate on the roof of the plane, and was soon cradled by Hunter.

"Keith! Keith! Wake up!" Hunter pleaded, shaking Keith.

No response. Hunter checked Keith's vitals; all normal. _H_

_e's just unconscious. Thank god! But what was that transformation? _Hunter thought.

He picked Keith up and jumped back down into the plane, greeted by Blitz. "Hunter! Are you okay?! Is Keith okay?!" Blitz exclaimed.

"I'm fine…I just…." Hunter began.

Hunter's body then began to get really hot and he hunched over, still holding Keith.

_What's happening?! My body…..IS ABOUT TO BURN UP!_

"BLITZ! MY BODY IS GOING TO BURN UP!" Hunter screamed. Blitz was so scared for his friend he didn't know what to do.

"Hunter hang in there! I'm here! Be strong my friend!" Blitz soothed.

Blitz felt like he was going to cry, his friend was in so much pain and he couldn't stop it.

"BLITZ PLEASE! Urghhhhh…." Hunter said. With one final sigh, Hunter fell flat on the floor on top of Keith.

"Hunter! Hunter!" Blitz said, shaking his best friend. 

_What the hell is going on?! First Keith, now Hunter. Never mind that, I have to pilot this thing till we reach Africa._ Blitz repositioned his comrades so they would be comfortable, and then he sat down in the pilot seat.

_All Hunter saw was white, and then something came into view. "Research laboratory? Kennels? Research Equipment? What is this? Why does if feel so familiar?" Hunter thought. Suddenly a researcher and a shepherd came into view, a golden retriever following. "Who is that? Is that me? And Keith? What is going on?" Hunter continued. Before he could see any more, the vision was over._

"Mmmm..uhhhh…" Hunter groaned, waking up.

He looked around the dishevled cockpit for his crew, finding Blitz in the pilot seat. He saw Keith and Exile lying side by side, still unconscious. Blitz sensed movement and turned his head towards Hunter.

"Hunter! Thank god you're awake! You okay?" Blitz asked, extending his paw towards his friend.

"Fine. What happened?" Hunter replied, taking the paw and leaning on Blitz.

"You blacked out after your body overheated." Blitz explained, keeping his eyes on the sky. Hunter just nodded and looked back at Keith. 

_He sure is powerful. Can he be trusted? What am I thinking? He would never hurt us! What I'm more worried about is that vision? What was that place?_ Hunter thought.

"Something wrong?" Blitz asked. It was more of a statement than a question. Ever since Hunter and Blitz became close, they were able to read each other's minds it seemed.

"Yeah, kind of. I had this weird vision of me and Keith back in dog form in a laboratory. I saw a researcher, and then I saw nothing else." Hunter explained.

Blitz's face fell and it seemed like he saw a ghost.

"Blitz what is it?" Hunter asked with great concern. Blitz shook his head, and just looked away.

"Blitz tell me dammit!" Hunter demanded, shaking his friend.

"This isn't the place or the time Hunter. We have a mission to complete. I'll tell you when the time is right." Blitz replied flatly.

Hunter was confused; Blitz never hid things from him ever. What could be so earth shattering he couldn't tell him? Hunter was shaken from Blitz when he heard Keith and Exile stirring.

"Guys! Are you okay?!" Hunter said, running over to his comrades.

"Fine." they both said in unison. "What happened?" Exile asked.

"You got knocked out by that creature. Keith saved us with his power." Hunter explained. Keith was still sort of worn out from his attack, and was breathing a little heavily.

"You are good friend Keith. Thank you." Exile said, smiling. Keith smiled, and then got up.

"How much longer?" Keith asked.

"Were here." Blitz said. The four canines looked out the window at their destination. A typical African shanty town, and a big one at that. It seemed lively, but it sure as hell didn't seem friendly.

"A facility here?" Hunter questioned. "It's probably underground." Exile explained. Blitz landed the ship in an open field, turned on the invisible camouflage, and the canines prepared themselves for the road ahead. Once they reequipped themselves and patched themselves up, they stepped out into the arid scenery, the unknown encroaching down on them.


	8. Shanty Town, Revelation

The scorching heat and blinding sun were beating down on the four canines as they made their way to the entrance of the shanty town. It was unusually well organized and built up, having a wall protecting it and from what they saw from the air a port for trading.

"Everyone have their ear translators?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah." the three dogs replied, switching them on. "Now remember were not here to stir up trouble, just ask questions." Hunter explained.

"Well we should've left the toys at home," Keith said, patting his weapons. "Having these won't help stem the tide at all."

"I don't think you'll have to worry about interacting with any of the locals, cuz there's no one here." Blitz interjected, ears swiveling around.

All the dogs stopped and listened; sure enough, Blitz was right.

"No movement whatsoever. That's really scary." Exile said, un-holstering his pistol.

The dogs ran to the entrance which was sealed by a red gate, and they listened once more.

"A trap?" Keith whispered, hand on his gun.

"Could be….." Hunter whispered back. "After all they did manage to ambush us on the way here."

"If that's so, what the hell did Parvo do with the town's population?" Blitz asked.

"I guess were gonna find out. Blitz, Exile open the gate. Hunter, you're with me. Shoot anything that attacks, human or dog." Keith ordered.

Hunter nodded and readied his pistol, standing next to Keith. Keith got into postion as well, ready for anything. Blitz and Exile put their paws on the latch, waiting for Keith's order.

"One, two, NOW!" Keith shouted.

In a flash the gate was pulled to the left, revealing a trading area. The area had various stands selling fruits, meats, and other merchandise. It was a square area, and had another gate on the other side. It had a building in the middle, along with a bus that was obviously broken down.

"Typical shanty town….." Keith muttered, lowering his weapon.

"Yeah, but even shanty towns have people." Hunter added.

They all stepped inside, weapons drawn.

"I don't like this, were too out in the open. If we were to get ambushed….." Blitz began.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! All the dogs jumped at the sound; it was Hunter's radio.

"Easy guys. It's probably Shag." Hunter chuckled.

"Go ahead buddy!"

"RARRAA! RAARRRARARARARA!" Shag panicked through the radio.

"WHAT?! The cano-soldiers came back?! What are they after?!" Hunter exclaimed.

All the dogs were bracing themselves at the sudden panic, waiting for an answer.

"RARAAA! RARARARARARAAARAA! *SHTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*" Shag replied.

"Shag! Shag! Fuck!" Hunter panicked. "What's going on?!" Keith exclaimed.

"The base is being invaded again. Shag said they're after Shepherd's research data!" Hunter replied.

"What?! We have to get back! Colleen!" Blitz shouted.

Suddenly the gate slammed shut behind them, and voices in Swahili began to shout around them.

"Up there!" Keith shouted, pointing his gun at the top of the bus.

What they saw weren't humans, but more of those cano sapiens from before. What was weird was that they weren't suited up for battle, but dressed like they lived here. Typical torn up clothes, dirt faces etc.

"Where did they come from?!" Exile shouted.

"Were trapped!" Blitz proclaimed, trying to get the gate open.

More of the dogs were coming out of the wood work, and the Rovers were quickly getting surrounded.

"Shoot them! Push through!" Keith ordered.

They all began running forward, shooting anything that attacked them. The enemy dogs had makeshift melee weapons, including axes, picks and glass bottles.

"Split up! Exile work on the gate leading on, the rest of you keep them busy! We'll cover you!" Keith said.

Exile nodded and ran off to his destination, while the rest split up to combat their assailants. The dogs were all from different breeds including labs, mutts and others; all screaming for a piece of their intruders. Keith ran on top of the building on top of the bus to provide some sniper support, only to be stopped with a glass bottle to the face.

"AH! SHIT!" Keith cursed, clutching his face.

The dog laughed and something parasitic came out of its mouth and went back in, as if to say it was mocking him. Keith blew the dog's head off, and then jumped on top of the bus. Keith pulled out his machine gun and began targeting the resident dogs, aiming perfect headshots. Hunter was being backed into a corner and was almost out of his first clip. No matter how many he took down, more kept coming! Hunter reloaded his handgun, only to be axed from behind.

"AUGHHHH!" Hunter screamed.

"Hunter!" Keith and Blitz said in unison.

"Blitz! I can't get a clear shot! Save Hunter! I still have to cover Exile!" Keith radioed.

"Roger!" Blitz replied, finishing off a black lab with a headshot.

"Hold on Hunter!" Blitz shouted, running over to where Hunter was being stomped on.

Hunter was screaming in intense agony from his wound and being pounded on by the resident dogs. They all were howling and laughing in triumph as they wailed on the poor retriever, but yet Hunter couldn't help pity them a little.

_They're all mindless beings. They're just being controlled, their lives stolen from them._

Hunter tried covering up his head with his arms for protection, but it was no use, he was done.

_Was I just slowing everyone down?_ Hunter thought. _Sorry for being so weak everyone…._

The poor dog's vision was slowly fading to black, when he saw one of the dog's head explode.

"Hunter! Stay with me!" Blitz shouted, shooting the cano-sapiens. T

he dogs howled in rage at Blitz, but they were all quickly overtaken in a hail of bullets thanks to additional covering fire from Keith. Blitz quickly ran over and cradled Hunter, shaking him awake.

"Wake up! Hunter!" Blitz said in desperation.

Hunter's eyes slowly opened, and he looked into he eyes of his best friend.

He smiled and mockingly said "I wasn't predicting this *cough* usually it's me saving your ass. *cough*"

Blitz smiled and replied "Shh. Can you stand?" Hunter shook his head no, so Blitz radioed Keith.

"Keith I need a patch up over here! Hunter is critical!"

"Okay. Cover Exile. I'll….GAH!" Keith shouted.

"Keith! Keith!" Blitz radioed. Blitz looked over at the bus where Keith was, and he was being pummeled by a couple of fat, muscular dogs.

"Where did they come from?!" Blitz exclaimed.

"Hey! I could use some help over here!" Exile shouted, being surrounded by a group of enemies.

_What should I do?! There's too many and Hunter is too badly injured to leave alone!_ Blitz thought frantically.

Suddenly he felt a warm energy emit from Hunter, and he seemed to glow a bright orange. It had the same feeling as Keith's energy.

_So he has finally awakened as well. I guess I'll have to tell him everything once we get out of this._ Blitz thought.

"My body's getting hot again!" Hunter said.

Suddenly his wounds were healed, and had renewed energy to fight.

_Wait. Am I the same as Keith? What's going on?! _Hunter thought.

Hunter shook himself and stood up, ready to fight again.

"Come on Blitz! I got Keith! Go get Exile!" Hunter ordered. Blitz nodded and the two split up to rescue their partners. Keith was being bounced and forth between the two massive dogs, and was barely standing up.

_I can't even get still for a second to heal myself, or even to use my parasite energy in general. Dammit!_ Keith thought, being knocked to the ground.

The two dogs slapped their stomach and laughed heartily. Keith attempted to get a fix on one of the heads, but his vision was incredibly blurry.

_Come on now!_ _Give me something to work with!_

Suddenly a flurry of bullets overtook the two dogs, and they fell with a heavy thud. Keith looked at the source of his savior; it was Hunter.

"Keith!" Hunter said, lowering his machine gun.

He ran over to his fallen comrade and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?!" Hunter exclaimed.

_How did he recover so quickly?_ Keith thought.

"Let me help…." Hunter said, holding out his paws. Keith began to feel a warm, gentle aura began to overtake him; it was Parasite Energy!

_How the hell did Hunter get my powers?! What's going on?_ Keith thought _What's more, how did he learn to use them? _

What was really weird was the pureness of the energy being processed, like it was more powerful than Keith's. Keith recovered quickly, and just looked at Hunter a little confused.

"Yeah I know it's a shock to me too. But we can discuss this later. Let's go after Blitz and Exile." Hunter said.

The two lept off the bus, taking out a few more dogs along the way. Blitz and Exile were putting up a pretty decent fight, but they were running out of steam and ammunition.

"They just keep coming!" Blitz shouted, round housing a dog away.

"Yeah! More fun for us I guess!" Exile retorted, reloading his weapon.

POP! SPLAT! Two heads exploded near Blitz and Exile, and the two nodded in acknowledgment of their compatriots.

"Took you two long enough!" Exile said, firing away at various targets.

After a few more shots, Keith decided to help speed things along.

"Guys get close! It's going to get really hot around here!" Keith shouted.

All the dogs huddled close together, not knowing what to expect. "Inferno!" Keith shouted, focusing his hand into a fist and then pulling his arm down in a jerking motion. Suddenly all the dogs spontaneously combust, and what was left retreated over the wall. Keith was panting after releasing all that energy, and hunched over a little. The three other dogs just stared in amazement at the scene, and then looked at Keith.

"That's something I created on my own." Keith said with a smile. The three other dogs were a little taken aback, but they just chuckled a little.

"But anyway, Hunter how did you get parasite energy?" Keith asked, holstering his weapons.

Hunter shook his head and replied "I don't know. That's something I wanna know myself." Blitz became really quiet and turned away, lowering his head.

"Comrade? What is it?" Exile asked, putting his paw on Blitz's shoulder.

"I…..know why. I know about everything. Hunter's past, the experiments, everything." Blitz said, a little saddened.

"What?! How?!" Hunter exclaimed.

"I….we need to get to a safe place first. I'll tell you everything once we get settled." Blitz replied, helping Exile open the gate.

All the dogs were silent and nodded, then proceeded on.

_What's going on? What does Blitz know? _Hunter and Keith thought simultaneously.

Hunter and Keith looked at each other with a little bewilderment, but shook it off when they both remembered they loved each other and how nothing would separate them.

_It doesn't matter. No matter what the truth is, we will always be together._ They both thought.

Keith gave his mate a kiss on the cheek and a reassuring smile, and Hunter just smiled back. Past the gate was a strip with various stands on it, empty buildings encasing the strip. At the end seemed to be some sort of storage warehouse, with another red gate blocking their path.

"Night is starting to fall. We should get to that warehouse and take some cover. If we were to get ambushed at night, were screwed. Any objections?" Keith asked.

No one spoke up, and they continued on. The dogs were getting tired, and the mile long walk to the facility wasn't helping at all.

_We can't stay in any of these buildings. It's too dangerous being out in the open. And maybe the ware house has some supplies. _Keith thought to himself, trying to keep himself awake.

Hunter was staggering a little, as was Blitz and Exile.

"Come on guys, just a little further!" Keith encouraged his compatriots.

"Hey it's easy for you to say! You're not the one with a thick Siberian fur coat in the suffocating heat and carrying a ton of equipment!" Exile replied jokingly.

"Well there's one way to solve that problem….." Hunter said, pulling at Exile's pants.

"Hey! You have your own partner! That's Blitz's job!" Exile replied, elbowing Blitz.

Blitz just smiled slightly, and just continued to sulk. The others were getting worried about their dobie, what did he know that was so bad that it would affect their happy-go-lucky friend? The rest of the walk was uneventful surprisingly, and they opened the gate without much effort. The Rovers stepped inside expecting a fight, but they were greeted with nothing but eerie silence. The warehouse exterior yard was filled with various old broken cars and junk scattered all over the place. No signs of life to be had.

_Where the fuck did they go? Surely there were a lot more of them….._ Keith thought to himself.

"Over here!" Exile shouted. Exile had discovered a side door leading inside the warehouse, and they all prepared to enter.

"On my mark….." Keith whispered. Exile placed his had on the door, the others readying their weapons.

"NOW!" Hunter and Keith entered the warehouse waving their weapons; Blitz and Exile following.

The warehouse was filled with cargo trucks and army vehicles, along with various machinery. The interior was massive, and had a second floor that looked like it was just offices and storage.

"Split up!" Keith whispered "Exile, Blitz the second floor. Hunter you're with me."

Everyone nodded and split up, ready for anything. Blitz and Exile found a stairwell leading upstairs, and they slowly made their way up.

"*Cough hack*" Blitz coughed.

"What's wrong?" Exile asked.

"Smell that?" Blitz asked.

Exile sniffed the air, and gagged a little.

"Something's obviously dead……" Blitz added.

They made top the stairs and stepped into a dim lit, narrow hallway. Light was coming through the windows in the offices, but it was quickly fading thanks to the impending night. Blitz and Exile pulled out their flashlights and slowly crept along the floor, ready for anything. As they made their way toward the first office, the smell became stronger. As much as the dogs wanted to avoid looking in, a part of them couldn't help but look.

"Oh geez……" Blitz said, falling back into the hallway slightly.

"What comrade? Holy….." Exile said, freezing at the sight. It was one of those dogs, except its head was missing and its body lying prostrate on the floor. Blitz threw up in the hallway and Exile just froze, completely taken aback at what he was looking at.

_What the hell have we gotten ourselves into? This is a living nightmare! What the hell is Parvo thinking?!_ Exile thought.

Exile went over to inspect the body, covering his muzzle with his sleeve. The poor dog had been beaten to a bloody pulp, and then his head ripped from his neck with tremendous force.

_What could've done this? One of those dogs? Why would they kill one of their own? Unless…._ Exile thought.

Exile searched the pockets of the corpse, and found what he was looking for.

_No…._

Exile found his id. This dog was a Rover. But how did he know about Parvo and the virus?

_Unless headquarters knew about this before we did. But why didn't they tell us? Were the main force! Unless….it has to do what Blitz is hiding. How deep does this thing go?_ Exile thought.

"Exile? What are you….?" Blitz asked, still a little woozy.

"This dog is Rover. From the looks of it, he's been dead awhile now. What I want to know is how he knew about Parvo and his plans to begin with." Exile explained. Blitz froze and had the same look as earlier; like he knew something.

"Blitz? What the hell do you know?" Exile demanded, shaking him a little.

"More than you think. I told I'll explain it to you all when we get settled." Blitz replied, looking away. Exile nodded and let him go, and then he walked past Blitz into the hallway.

_I didn't know this would all be uncovered at once. I've got a lot of explaining to do._ Blitz thought to himself.

Blitz sighed and readjusted himself, and then followed after Exile.

Hunter and Keith were had searched half of the bottom floor and all of the trucks along the way. What was weird was they all full tanks of gas, along with various types of equipment including ammo, searching tools, weapons, and other various items.

"At least we can stock up while were here. No if we can just find some….." Hunter started.

"Rations. And water!" Keith finished Hunter's sentence.

Keith had discovered some cans of fruit, beans, and other various food items. There was also some bottled waters to go with it. What was really strange that they all weren't expired, and were surprisingly fresh.

_Never kick a gifted horse in the mouth…_ Keith thought.

"Hunter radio the others. This area is secure and were turning in for the night." Keith ordered.

"Copy that. Blitz, Exile is your perimeter secure?" Hunter radioed.

"Affirmative." Exile replied. "Come downstairs. We found some rations and water. Were turning in for the night." Hunter said.

"Roger!" Exile replied happily. Keith and Hunter began unpacking the rations they found, and took out some glow sticks to help light the back of the cargo truck. Blitz and Exile soon arrived, and the boys unequipped their weapons so they could relax for awhile. They all sat back against the walls of the truck, talking about little things, this and that. Then it was time to get serious.

"Blitz, what do you know? About Hunter? Shepherd? That dead Rover?" Exile said.

Hunter and Keith choked in unison, and Hunter spoke up. "Dead Rover? What are you talking about?" Hunter said, still hacking a little.

"We found a dead Rover upstairs. We have no idea what he was doing here. Apparently headquarters know more than they let on." Exile replied.

All eyes were focused on Blitz, waiting for his answer. Blitz finished off his can of fruit and then he began.

"Well to begin, I never knew any of this would come to the surface, so I kept it hidden. I was just trying to protect you all. I found this in the Road Rover database. I did it to find something about Hunter. On why he didn't have as many powers as the rest of us."

Silence.

"Hunter you are exactly like Keith, you're mitochondria are engineered to put out an enormous amount of energy. How this came about is something you might not believe…" Blitz trailed off.

Keith and Hunter looked at each other, a little frightened about what Blitz might say. They took each others hands, ready for anything.

"A few years back, there was an outbreak in Manhattan. It involved a being named EVE. She apparently wanted to make mitochondria the supreme beings and control the earth. Mutations on many types of animals occurred, and they spread like an epidemic throughout the city. A lone police officer with the same powers as you two put the being down and the threat was contained. But….."

"But…..?" Keith urged. "There was a scientist who took samples of the mutant mitochondria from the police officer, and used it for "research".This eventually escalated something into the "Neo Ark Project" in Nevada. That's where you and Keith come in."

Keith and Hunter's eyes widened, and they clutched each others paws tightly.

"The Neo Ark Project was used to engineer supreme animals and humans with the mutant mitochondria, in order to "re-vitalize all living races". Shepherd oversaw the animal department, and his specialty was dogs. He engineered many types of dogs, a majority of them failed, but then he found……" Blitz stopped, looking at Hunter.

_This is going to crush him…_

"He found your mother, and he engineered her. What was strange was, she had the exact same signature as EVE in Manhattan. Shepherd concluded that she had contact with the virus in Manhattan and carried with her, but didn't mutate because of her blood type." Blitz said.

"My mother?! My mother……" Hunter was cut off.

"Is not in Wisconsin, you are an orphan. You're real mother perished in that facility…" Blitz finished Hunter's sentence.

_I don't want to hear anymore!_ Hunter thought _It's all a lie! I know it!_

Hunter's head lowered in sadness, and Keith supported him.

"Shepherd decided to reproduce additional dogs like your mother. So he artificially made dog sperm without mitochondrial DNA, that way the signatures would remain the same. All were miscarriages, except you Hunter. There was however, a rebellion. Your mother transformed into EVE and unleashed her power which destroyed half of the facility. You however somehow managed to escape. That's how you ended up in LA. How Shepherd survived is a mystery. You were also chosen to be a Road Rover because of your dormant powers, and just in case you ever awoke, Shepherd could keep an eye on you." Blitz explained.

Hunter's head was lowered and he just stared down in disbelief.

_What? My mother is dead? What about my memories? Were those fake? No! NO! I won't believe it!_ Hunter thought.

"But what about my memories? I remember playing with my mother! Laughing! Crying! Being comforted….." Hunter breathed, holding his tears back.

Keith hated seeing his partner like this, and wished that he could do something for him.

_Hunter….._ Blitz looked at his best friend and wanted to cry, but he knew Hunter had to hear this. He….and Keith are the only ones that can stop what's to come.

"You're mitochondria altered your mind to help you deal with the trauma, that's all there is to it. I'm sorry Hunter……" Blitz said ashamed.

Hunter was breathing hard and trying not to cry, and then he buried himself into Keith.

"What about me?" Keith asked, comforting Hunter. "From what the files said, you were developed for military research under the same branch. You appeared in Hunter's vision because you probably interacted with each other one time or another. As far as your memories and other facts, you're the same as Hunter. As far as the Rover Branch being involved in this, they already had a tack on Parvo……" Blitz was interrupted.

"Please Blitz stop….please…." Hunter begged.

"Hunter you need to hear….." Blitz argued.

"ABOUT WHAT?! HOW I'M REALLY A MONSTER?! HOW MY LIFE IS A LIE?! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HID THIS FROM ME ALL THESE YEARS!" Hunter raged, standing up.

"Hunter!" Keith said, grabbing his arm. "How is this not bothering you Keith?! Aren't you the least bit scared and sad about what you are?! What's more about me!" Hunter snapped.

Keith was silent, and fell back. Hunter's eyes were filled with tears and began rocking back and forth, unable to handle the information he just heard.

_It's a lie. It's all a lie…._

"Hunter…." Blitz began.

"Please just leave me alone…" Hunter whispered, walking away.

Exile grabbed his arm and Hunter replied "Let me go. I don't want to end up hurting you all. Please just leave be…."

Exile let go and Hunter hopped off the truck. He climbed in the one next door and lay down to go to sleep. The others were completely silent in disbelief. There was nothing else to say, so they all stripped out of their clothes and went to sleep. Keith heard Hunter sobbing in the truck next door, and his heart was broken. However he knew Hunter needed to be alone, so he just let out a few tears and went to sleep.

_Hunter…..I love you. Even if you are a monster. Were partners to the end….._


	9. Reastablishing Trust

_Meanwhile….._

"General, the specimen is now ready for transformation" The groomer said over the intercom.

"Good, proceed." Parvo replied.

Parvo was in lab surrounded by giant test tubes filled with various dog breeds infected with the virus. He smiled at his creations and thought to himself,

'Truly magnificent. Now that part two in the works, we're set. I have no use for Shepherd anymore.'

Parvo walked over to a giant computer monitor and switched on, revealing shepherd strapped to a chair in torn clothes and blood all over him.

"So I see were still fighting! You put up quite a fight for the scholarly type!" Parvo mocked.

"Screw you Parvo! I won't let you create another EVE! What's more spread this virus you're so proud of!" Shepherd shouted.

"Sadly I don't need your help anymore Shepherd. We have already cracked the genetic code on your mitochondria samples, and we found the perfect specimen!" Parvo laughed.

"What?!" Shepherd exclaimed "Who?!"

"Heh…I'm sure you can guess. That Collie you look after." Parvo replied.

"NO! LET HER GO!" Shepherd demanded, struggling to get free.

"Guards, inject him. Then incapacitate him and put him in cold storage for safe keeping." Parvo said over the intercom.

Two dogs came into the room and took Shepherd away, but Shepherd wasn't finished.

"You won't win Parvo! You have no idea the forces you are dealing with! Mmmpfff!" Shepherd said.

Parvo smiled and switched off the monitor, and then the groomer appeared on screen.

"Groomer? How is our specimen doing?" Parvo asked.

"Excellent general. She accepted the mitochondria samples quite well and is developing at a rapid rate. I injected her with the uroboros sample to counteract any problems that might occur. If this succeeds, we'll have a way to reproduce the ultimate dog beings we have been dreaming of!" The Groomer said with excitement.

"Good work, keep me updated." Parvo smiled.

The Groomer walked off and Parvo caught a sight at was once Colleen. She was floating in a tube surrounded by liquid and had a green aura about her.

"Nothing can stop us now! HAHAHAHA!" Parvo laughed.

_Back in Kijuju….._

"Hunter, I love you….." Keith whispered in Hunter's ear.

"Me too….." Hunter replied, out of breath.

Keith had just made love to Hunter three times in a row and Hunter was worn out. They had defeated Parvo and thwarted his evil plans and the Rovers were on a vacation in Hawaii to celebrate. They had rented a private beach bungalow on Maui and just spent their time relaxing and making love. Keith licked Hunter's ears tenderly and rubbed his back, making Hunter sigh in enjoyment. _I_

_t's over….._ Hunter thought.

Suddely Hunter's body became warm and he screamed in agony.

Keith rolled off of Hunter and shouted "Hunter?! What's wrong?!"

Blitz and Exile burst in the door, and asked the same thing.

"My body……I'm…..AHHHHHHHHH!" Hunter screamed.

Hunter transformed into Keith's liberate angel form, and he howled in blood thirst. He looked at the Rovers who were frozen in terror and started attacking them. He took out Blitz and Exile in one hit, making them disintegrate into ash.

"NO! HUNTER! WAKE UP!" Keith shouted, grabbing his pistol. Hunter was listening, but was fully aware what he was doing. What's more, he liked it. Hunter slowly walked over to Keith and Keith fired, bullets bouncing off of him. Hunter grabbed Keith and began tearing him apart, killing him…….

"HUH!? *pant pant*" Hunter looked around and saw he was still in the back of the truck in Kijuju.

He sat up and put his face into his knees and willed himself not to cry. 

_It was a dream. Just a dream. It felt so real!_ Hunter thought. _I'm not going to take any chances. I'm going to stop Parvo myself. I am not going to hurt Keith or the others._

Hunter dressed himself and tiptoed to the truck where they had stored their weapons. He grabbed his things and crept toward the side door where they had come in. Hunter froze when he came to the door and saw Keith standing their in all his masculine glory. The moonlight cast a shadow over his body, making him more enticing.

"Where do you think you're going?" Keith asked seriously. "Get out of the way Keith, I'm not going to stick around and end up becoming like my mother. I won't let myself kill you!" Hunter said fists clenched.

Keith didn't waver, he just stood there leaning against the door.

"Did you forget I'm in the same boat as you? Don't you think I'm afraid also what might happen? I've been like this for YEARS Hunter and I haven't gone crazy!" Keith said a little angry.

"What make you think you're any different than me?"

"Because of what…" Hunter began.

"Because of what happened to your mother? You're going to judge your outcome on one single incident?!" Keith asked.

"How are you so damn calm about this Keith?! Do you want to end up hurting everyone around you?!" Hunter angrily said.

"Damn straight I don't. I may be afraid of what may happen, but I'm not running away from the truth and my mission. I….WE have a mission to complete, and if it fails the entire world will fall Hunter! You need to stop worrying on what's going to happen to YOU Hunter and start looking at the big picture here!" Keith said in a raised voice.

Hunter shouted "And if I….we transform. THE WORLD IS FUCKED ANYWAY!"

"I'M NOT…..I'm not going to let that happen." Keith said in a lowered voice. Keith lowered his head and a few tears streamed down his face. 

_Keith….._

"Dammit Hunter I love you! You have to trust me I will not let that happen to you or me. I will do everything in my power to stop that from happening, even if it means giving up my life. I am not going to lose you….." Keith sobbed.

"Keith….I…." Hunter began.

Keith looked up at his partner with tear filled eyes and it broke Hunter's heart.

_I caused this…but I'm going to fix it._ Hunter thought.

Hunter ran up and started kissing Keith passionately, making Keith moan. Keith wrapped his arms around Hunter and began taking off Hunter's guns and accessories, causing to drop to the floor in various clangs and thuds. Hunter continued to kiss Keith as he let Keith undress him. He rubbed all along Keith's soft, tan colored chest, tweaking the nipples. All sort of sounds of pleasure were escaping Keith's maul, which turned on Hunter even more. Keith finished unbuckling all the weapons, accessories and other equipment which hung off of Hunter, then he worked on getting Hunter's shirt off. Hunter smiled through the kiss and leaned back, letting Keith reveal his golden, chiseled torso. The moonlight cast a mysterious glow over Hunter, which made Keith want him even more. Keith pulled out of the kiss and began licking all over Hunter's definition, making Hunter breathe heavily. Keith sucked on his right nipple gently and began fumbling with Hunter's pants. Keith pulled them without much effort, revealing his jewels. Hunter's cock was just beginning to peak out of its gold, furry prison, but it wouldn't stay hidden for long. Keith began fondling Hunter's balls between his fingers, making Hunter moan, pant and whine uncontrollably.

"I love the sounds you make….." Keith whispered in Hunter's ear, causing it to twitch.

Keith moved his hand all along Hunter's treasures, savoring the feeling of his mate's groin. Keith loved the simple touch and feel of sex, because it was so gentle and tender. As much as he liked to be rough, he also liked to be and tender and loving with his mate. Hunter just smiled through his moans and began fondling his mate as well. Keith gasped at the incredibly soft feel of Hunter's paw pads and was quickly becoming hard. Hunter rolled the balls gently in his palm, giving them a light squeeze.

"Yip!" Keith whined.

Hunter asked "Did I hurt you?"

"You could never hurt me…." Keith replied, nuzzling into Hunter's chest.

Hunter grinned and continued his work, making Keith extend to his eight inches of dog meat. Hunter also finished his "growth spurt", and was ready to go as well. Keith dropped to his knees while feeling down Hunter's body, making Hunter giggle a little.

"You know I'm….ahhh…." Hunter said.

Keith began to lick and play with Hunter's meat, making Hunter giggle and moan.

"Who knew you were so ticklish?" Keith laughed.

"Yeah well…..oh….." Hunter replied.

Keith began to suck Hunter lightly, making pre emit from the tip. Keith savored the salty taste, licking along Hunter's dick to not miss a single drop. Hunter's dick was as hard as a rock, but it felt so soft in Keith's maul; it was heaven.

"Oh…ahhh…uhhhhh…." Hunter moaned, enjoying the treatment he was getting.

Hunter was lost in the warm, wet prison he caught in; his senses going numb from the intense pleasure. He instinctively began to hump Keith's face slightly, and Keith adjusted his movements accordingly. Keith slid his hands up under Hunter and began squeezing Hunter's perfect ass, making Hunter let out a loud moan in the process. Keith rubbed and massaged his butt for awhile, then he slowly began to pump Hunter's tail hole with his fingers. Hunter whined at the slight pain but did not object, so Keith continued. Hunter's knees were going weak from all the pleasure he was experiencing, so he grabbed Keith's head for balance, scratching his ears in the process.

Keith smiled to himself and thought _Am I really that good?_

_He is awesome! I can't believe what I'm feeling!_ Hunter thought.

"Keith….I…I'm gonna….NNNNGGHHH!" Hunter rasped.

Hunter came hard into Keith's mouth, and it was quite a load too! It took all Keith had to swallow it one go! Hunter and Keith panted in unison, a little worn out. Keith removed his fingers from the tight prison and leaned on Hunter's abs, panting heavily. Keith looked up at his mate and their eyes met. They were lost in each other's gentle gaze full of love and compassion; then Hunter started to cry.

Keith stood up and embraced his partner asking "Why are you crying?"

"Because I love you so damn much!" Hunter sobbed. "I don't deserve someone as good as you…."

"That's not true, if I weren't for you I wouldn't have found love. You are an awesome friend and partner. You lift me up when I can't go on…." Keith trailed off, picking up Hunter from underneath him.

"Keith….?" Hunter asked. Keith put Hunter against the wall while holding him up and finished "And now I'm gonna lift you up and give you the same feeling……" Hunter just smiled and leaned against his partner, ready for anything.

Keith lowered Hunter just enough so he could get inside of him, going slowly so Hunter could adjust. Hunter whined a little, but eventually got used to it.

"You ready?" Keith asked. Hunter nodded and leaned forward, giving Keith full control of his body. Keith began thrusting upward into Hunter slowly, making the dogs both moan like crazy. Hunter could feel Keith's heartbeat within him with every thrust, and it made Hunter feel like he was on top of the world. 

_There's nothing like feeling another person inside you, their every movement and pulse emanating throughout your entire body._ Hunter thought.

Keith felt like he was in a warm vise while he thrusted in and out of his partner, and it took all he had to hold back. 

_I want this to last…_

Keith leaned against Hunter's chest and could hear his gentle, quickening heartbeat. Keith himself was brought to tears at such a simple thing, and Hunter said "Don't cry! Am I doing something wrong?"

"No….It's just everything about you is so perfect. Your body, the sounds you make, and even your heartbeat. I love you so damn much….." Keith sobbed.

Hunter licked Keith's salty tears off his face, and they began kissing each other. Keith continued thrusting in and out of Hunter while making out with him, and was slowly losing control. He began to pick up speed with his thrusts and was coming close, but was holding back for the sake of making the moment last. Hunter himself was completely lost in a world of mind numbing ecstasy, and didn't care what Keith did to him. He trusted him fully and knew Keith would never hurt him.

"Here I go! NNNNGH!" Keith shouted.

With one final thrust Keith came hard inside of Hunter, tying with him in the process.

"Keith….that was….." Hunter was interrupted by a kiss.

"Amazing…." Hunter finished.

"Thanks. I love you, always. I promise nothing will happen. Okay?" Keith replied, tilting his head.

Hunter looked at him and just hugged him, still being held up by Keith.

"It'll be awhile before I can pull out, but go ahead and go to sleep. I'll carry you back to the truck." Keith said.

"Okay…" Hunter yawned, slowly drifting off to sleep.

"Just like a puppy…" Keith whispered, making his way back to the truck.

Keith made his way through the dimly lit area carefully, making sure not to trip over anything. He stepped on the step leading into the back of the truck, then proceeded to lay Hunter down. He carefully positioned himself so he wouldn't accidentally pull outt and hurt him, but in the process not hurt himself as well. He lay on Hunter's stomach for awhile and eventually he popped out. He laid down next to Hunter and cuddled with him, quickly drifting off to sleep.

Meanwhile Blitz was having a hard time sleeping. He couldn't believe he hurt his best friend so badly! Blitz knew it was just the truth but it felt he had literally destroyed his best friend's spirit! 

_What have I done?_ Blitz thought, letting out a few tears. Blitz whined in sadness and woke Exile who was sleeping next to him.

"Comrade? What is it?" Exile asked, putting his arms around his Doberman.

"It's just….I can't believe how much I hurt him Exile. Did you see the look on his face when I told him about his mother? It felt like I ripped out his heart and stepped on it!" Blitz cried, turning over into Exile's warm chest.

"Comrade you did nothing wrong! You were just telling him the truth! If he would have found out for himself, it would have been ten times worse. Who knows what would have happened if he found out in the middle of the mission?! He would have been so distraught anything could happen!" Exile soothed, trying to make him feel better.

"You don't get it Exile. Hunter and I connect on a very deep level, and when he hurts, I hurt!" Blitz cried into Exile's chest.

"I know how hard it is to tell the truth, even if it will hurt the other person. But they need to know!" Exile replied, rubbing Blitz's back.

Blitz said nothing and continued to sob, soaking Exile's fur.

"Comrade please stop crying……shhhh…" Exile soothed.

Exile kissed the top of Blitz's head and Blitz looked into Exile's eyes. Even thought they were in semi-pitch blackness Exile still could see the pain Blitz was feeling. He wanted to make that go away. Exile then rolled on top of Blitz and started kissing him passionately. Blitz was a little taken aback by this, but let Exile work. Exile and Blitz tongues wrestled in out of their mouths for dominance for awhile, and then Exile began licking around Blitz's neck, making him whine in pleasure. Blitz's sadness was slowly beginning to fade as he was being loved by Exile, and he embraced his love. He began rubbing all along Exile's broad back, feeling every bump and curve of the husky. HE hads eventually found their way to Exile's ass, and he began squeezing the firm cheeks. Exile gasped at this but continued kissing Blitz all around his neck and chest. He then began tweaking Blitz's nipples and began sucking on the right one, making Blitz moan. Exile rubbed all along Blitz's stomach and chest, feeling up the short tawny fur with rippling muscles beneath. He loved feeling Blitz up, and Blitz loved doing the same to Exile. 

_He feels so good!_ Each dog thought.

Exile's hand found its way to Blitz's rocks, and Blitz yipped at the sudden feeling of Exile's soft paw pads.

"You okay?" Exile asked, kissing Blitz's neck.

"I'm fine…keep going…." Blitz replied.

Exile squeezed and rubbed Blitz's balls, savoring the feeling. He then proceeded to stick his nose in Blitz's crotch and take in the rich, musky smell that emanated. He then began to lick and roll Blitz's balls with his tongue, making Blitz spasm a little with pleasure. Blitz's member was slowly beginning to pop out of its prison, and Exile began licking along the shaft to coax it out even more. Blitz's flesh tasted salty and sweet in Exile's mouth, and Exile licked up and down to get the full effect of the taste. Blitz was moaning and yipping in pleasure while he was being worked on by Exile, and pleasure was slowly overtaking his sadness.

Blitz then spoke up "Hey Exile, get into the 69 postion, I want to make love to you too…." Blitz said hoarsely.

Exile nodded and got into postion. Blitz then began fondling Exile's massive balls, rolling them around and squeezing them lightly. Exile yipped and moan at his crotch being fondled, but continued working on Blitz. Blitz extended to his max length, and Exile began to suck lightly the tip. Blitz had a hard time keeping focused while being pumped by Exile, but he managed to do it. He began licking and rolling Exile's balls with his tongue, then he started on the sheath. Blitz loved the feeling of Exile's thick fur along g his tongue and it turned him on to the max. Exile's dick finally came out to play, and Blitz took the tip into his mouth. Exile didn't taste salty at all, but was actually sweet and tangy. It was a flavor like no other. Blitz liked and sucked Exile's member like crazy, trying to get as much of the flavor as possible. Exile was sucking wildly on Blitz's crotch, but then his eyes wandered elsewhere. He lifted up Blitz slightly and began licking between cheeks, making Blitz yip in pleasure. 

_JESUS! THAT FEELS GOOD!_

Blitz wanted to the same thing to his mate, so he pulled on Exile's hips slightly so he could get access to Exile's butt, then he stuck his nose between Exile's massive cheeks. He licked up and down the crack, teasing the tail hole. Blitz then licked the tail hole and felt it contract, which made Exile make a deep moan. Exile continued to lick along Blitz's entrance, and then went back to his crotch. Exile pumped Blitz in his mouth, bobbing his had up and down. He then stuck his fingers up Blitz's ass for added pleasure, making Blitz thrust slightly into Exile's maul. Blitz finished up on Exile's entrance as well and mirrored Exile's movements, making Exile whine. The two did this for awhile and then Blitz announced

"I'm gonna…….nnnggggh!" Blitz filled Exile's mouth with his love and Exile swallowed it hungrily.

Exile himself hadn't come yet, he had other plans.

"Feel better?" Exile asked, turning to his partner.

"Yeah….but you're still…" Blitz began.

"I know. Blitz I want to be one with you. Is that okay?" Exile asked, rubbing Blitz's butt.

Blitz froze and just stared at Exile. "I don't know…I've heard it…."

"Hurts? It does at first. But if you relax and trust me, it will be the most amazing thing you will ever feel." Exile explained.

"Just remember, there is no dominance here, only love. Okay?"

Blitz nodded and lifted himself up for his mate, positioning his legs on Exile's shoulders.

Exile positioned himself to enter Blitz and slowly stretched him open. Blitz whined in pain, and Exile stopped.

"Tell me when to stop…." Exile soothed.

"Please keep going….I'll try to relax….." Blitz replied.

Exile proceed slowly until he fully inside of Blitz and he waited for Blitz's signal. Blitz felt himself being stretched open by Exile's massive member, and it hurt like crazy!

_Relax! Blitz relax! He won't hurt you…._ Blitz thought to himself.

Blitz just let his body go and gave Exile a nod. Exile slowly began to thrust in and out, making Blitz whine. Blitz felt like his body was on fire while he was being breeded by his partner, but yet it was a consuming fire, it was a comforting one. It hurt at first, but now Blitz awesome. He had never felt this feeling of love before, and it was the most awesome thing he had ever felt. Exile kept his movements at a steady, even pace; he didn't want to hurt the creature he felt so much love for beneath him. Blitz's expressions were priceless while he was working on the Doberman. They were all either twisted smiles of ecstacy, mouth agape and moaning like crazy and many others. He loved that Blitz was enjoying this, and Exile had never been this happy before in his entire life.

"Go faster…" Blitz pleaded.

Exile obliged and picked up speed, making the Doberman squeal. Blitz couldn't feel anything except Exile's heartbeat inside of him, and that feeling would be one Blitz would never forger. If this is all he could feel the rest of his life, that was fine with him. Exile himself was being consumed by the most tight space he had ever placed himself into, and it felt like he was being suffocated in a good way.

"Blitz…you are so…tight….." Exile moaned.

Blitz just smiled back at him, and then went back to his own world. Exile then leaned forward and began making out with Blitz, and then that's when Exile lost it. He thrusts began wild yet even, and it made them both whine and moan like crazy.

"Exile! Exile!"

"Blitz! Blitz!"

After a few final thrusts, Exile announced "I'm gonna! Arrrgh!"

Exile came hard and tied with Blitz, and then collapsed on top of him. The two were panting like crazy and covered in sweat, yet they didn't care.

"That was the best thing I have ever experienced…." Blitz said, stroking Exile's face. "Me too. I love you comrade…." Exile said.

"I love you…." Blitz replied.

The two just fell asleep on top of each other, whole and happy.

Outside more of those dogs were approaching, and this time they had brought a friend……


	10. Escape, A New Destination

Keith's right ear began to twitch and he began to stir slightly. He awoke to a still naked Hunter fast asleep and cuddled up to him; mouth agape and drool hanging off his muzzle. He would laugh at the sight if he didn't sense there was danger lurking about. Keith heard voices in Swahili coming from outside the facility and from the sounds of it there were a lot of bodies hanging about.

Keith shook Hunter awake and Hunter asked groggily "Keith? What's wrong?"

"Sh. Were not alone. Wake up Exile and Blitz. Then get dressed and get your weapons." Keith whispered, pulling on his shoes, pants and tactical vest.

"I'm going upstairs to look out the windows and see what were up against. Hurry!"

Hunter nodded and jumped out of the truck, making sure he didn't make too much noise. Keith hurried through the maze of trucks and equipment to the second floor; almost tripping in the process since it was so dark. Keith ran up the stairs into one of the offices and cursed at what he saw. 

_Damn it! There's a ton of these fuckers!_

From what Keith could see there were at least three hundred of those dogs, all equipped with various makeshift weapons and torches. They were running all around the yard trying to organize an attack, and from what it seems they were trying to block all the exits. 

_These guys are smart. It's not gonna be easy getting out of this. Think Keith!_

Keith began pacing back and forth trying to think of some way they could escape. 

_Ammo wise there's no way we could fight our way out. There's too many. We could hotwire one of these trucks and escape. We could just ram through the crowd and escape through the gate on the other side of this warehouse. But yet we have no idea what lies ahead. Dammit! We have to do something!_

Keith stopped his thinking and ran back down the stairs to his compatriots, who were just finishing reequipping themselves.

"Keith! What are we up against?" Exile asked, reloading his handgun.

"At least three hundred of those dogs. All armed with makeshift weapons and torches. They're trying to seal off the exits and trap us in here." Keith explained, grabbing his weapons.

"Damn it! We can't fight them in here! It's too tight of a space." Blitz said.

"Were not fighting our way out; were running. Exile I need you to hotwire one of these trucks….wait where's Hunter?" Keith said.

"Over here guys! I found us a ride!" Hunter shouted over the trucks.

The dogs ran over to where Hunter was shouting and saw a camo military style all terrain vehicle with two machine gun turrets. On was on top of the truck while one was on the bottom with a separate standing area for the user. From the looks of it had a full supply of ammo and was ready to tear up some mutant dog ass. It could seat all four of the rovers, but they knew two of them would be operating the turrets anyway. Hunter was seated in the driver's seat grinning like a maniac; the sight making all the dogs laugh.

"Cool! Any keys comrade?" Exile asked.

"No, but I'm sure you can hotwire it." Hunter replied.

"Good work Hunter. Exile start hotwiring this thing. Blitz and Hunter, we'll draw the enemies fire. As soon as you get that thing revved, tear through the warehouse wall outside. These walls seem pretty flimsy so it shouldn't give you any trouble." Keith said. "You all ready?"

All the dogs nodded and cocked their weapons.

"All right. Blitz take Exile's sniper rifle and provide covering fire for Hunter and I. Hunter were going outside. Stay close and don't be afraid to use your parasite energy. It's not dangerous and I promise nothing will happen if you use it. Just make sure you aim okay?" Keith said, punching Hunter playfully.

Hunter nodded and just smiled, not really sure what to make of what Keith just said.

"Let's go!" Keith ordered.

All the dogs took their positions and were ready for anything, well as ready as they were going to be. Keith and Hunter went to the side door and froze; listening to the dogs outside. From what their ear translators could pick up the dogs were saying 'They're in there! Get ready! Get to your positions!'

One of the dogs managed to spook the two Rovers by saying 'Where's the executioner? Where's the 'surprise' we have in store for our friends?'

"Executioner? Surprise?" Hunter said a little shaken.

Keith placed his paw on Hunter's shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. All the fear melted away in Hunter when he saw that smile and he knew that he could do anything when Keith was with him. 

_You lift me up when I can't go on. And now I'm going to give you the same feeling…._ Keith's word's echoed in Hunter's brain.

Hunter knew they would get through this like every other crazy situation they had been through, no matter what might ensue. Keith and Hunter burst through the doors with their guns waving around like crazy.

"GET THEM!" one of the dogs shouted.

The entire mob of a crowd rushed at them; a few of them being picked off by Blitz's covering fire from above. Hunter slammed the door behind him with his foot and began firing rapidly on the crowd; taking out a few of the maniac dogs in the process. Keith was unloading his shout gun on the crowd; the burst fire taking out many of the canines in the process. The crowd just kept coming and so the dogs began running away to create some space.

"Where the fuck are they all coming from?!" Hunter shouted, reloading his handgun.

"I don't know, but it sure looks like they aren't going to let up anytime soon. Keep running!" Keith replied, still firing.

The yard they were in was not very big considering almost half of it was filled with those dogs. Space was becoming very tight, and soon they would be surrounded.

"JESUS!" Hunter shouted, being grabbed from behind.

Hunter was caught in the strong grip of a chocolate lab who was laughing menacingly.

"Ahh! NNNgh!" Hunter grunted trying to get free.

Several of the dogs were beginning to crowd around Hunter; ready to beat up on him. Hunter kicked a few of the dogs away, but one of them grabbed his legs. Hunter was completely restrained and at the mercy of the demon dogs. 

_What do I do?! What do I do?! Help me Keith! No! I have to get out of this on my own!_

SPLAT! CRUNCH!

Three of the dogs' heads exploded and the crowd dispersed, giving Hunter the opportunity to get up.

"You okay?" Blitz radioed.

"Yeah thanks!" Hunter replied giving Blitz a thumbs up.

Hunter looked around for Keith and was flabbergasted at what he saw. Keith was using his parasite energy to create some sort of sweeping fire to take out a majority of the dogs, along with some projectile fireballs to pick off some of the targets that were farther away.

_Amazing! I wonder what kind of powers I have?_ Hunter thought.

Hunter saw more of the dogs were coming at him and what better time to test out his powers?

_Let's see If I can use inferno…._

"INFERNO!" Hunter shouted, focusing his energy into his left paw and waving it. Hunter felt an intense rush of energy flow through him and the energy was released; except not in the form Hunter wanted. Instead the dogs were encased in a huge pillar of ice which shattered instantly; killing all the dogs in the process.

Keith saw this and radioed "Wow Hunter! Good work! It looks like your primary element is ice. Your other powers will develop eventually but for now keep using them. The more you use them the more you will evolve." Hunter nodded and decided to experiment some more.

"Ice needles!" Hunter shouted.

A bunch of projectile ice needles emanated from Hunter's paw, impaling a number of the dogs rushing towards him. Hunter felt a little dizzy after using so much energy, so he decided to let himself recharge for a bit.

_Looks like I'm not as developed as Keith. I got to take it slow._

Hunter ran around the crowd to join Keith in his struggles; receiving a slap on the butt as a greeting.

"Good work buddy! Never knew you had it in you."

"Yeah, but do you always feel tired after releasing energy?" Hunter asked, shooting a few dogs in the process.

"A little. Just make sure you take it in moderation." Keith explained. "LET'S GO!"

Keith and Hunter were holding there own quite well thanks to their powers and parasite energy and also thanks to Blitz's covering fire. However Keith knew their ammo and energy were limited, so he radioed Exile to see what was taking so long.

"Exile! Are you almost ready with that vehicle!" Keith asked, round-housing some dogs away.

"Sorry comrade! I'm hurrying as fast as I can!" Exile replied.

"Blitz, how many more of these things are there?!" Keith shouted, blowing off one of the dog's heads with his shotgun.

"There's a shit load of them. They just keep coming!" Blitz replied. "KEITH! HUNTER! YOU GOT SOME MAJOR TROUBLE COMING OUR WAY!"

"What?!" Hunter and Keith said in unison.

RRRRRRRRR! RNNNRRNNNNNNN!"

"OH SHIT!" Hunter and Keith shouted.

One of the dogs was tearing through the crowd with a bloody chainsaw; heading right for the two Rovers.

"RUN!" Keith shouted. Hunter obliged and they both ran through the mob away from the crazed dog with the chainsaw.

"Blitz! Take him out!" Keith shouted, blowing away three black labs with his shotgun.

"He's moving too fast! I can't even draw a bead on him! I'll keep trying." Blitz radioed.

"What now?" Hunter exclaimed, reloading his machine gun.

"Run and shoot! Try and at least stun the bastard!" Keith replied.

Keith and Hunter turned and fired as fast as they could on the maniac, attempting to at least bring him down for a brief second. The chainsaw maniac seemed to be impervious to bullets as he drew closer and closer without slowing down. The other resident dogs were quickly surrounding them as well, and it was becoming too tight to fight back effectively. 

_Exile! HURRY THE FUCK UP!_ Keith thought.

"GAHHHHH!" Keith screamed in intense pain.

The chainsaw dog had grazed Keith's back slightly and he was bleeding like crazy. Keith fell prostrate on the ground and attempted to roll over to at least get some shots in. Several of the dogs were already stomping and beating on him mercilessly, making Keith completely unable to fight back. The chainsaw dog loomed over him ominously and began laughing like a maniac. Keith was too scared and in too much pain to do anything. He couldn't use his powers or fight back. He was done. 

_Damn it. So much for being a hero. Is this really the end?_ Keith thought. _If so….at least I met you…_

"KEITH!"Hunter shouted, attempting to get some shots in to draw the crowd away. No effect. 

_What do I do?! _Hunter thought.

Hunter felt his body get warm and his body seemed to glow white. 

_Am I evolving? _Hunter thought.

Suddenly new powers seemed to awaken within Hunter and he instantly knew how to use them.

"EXTINCTION!" Hunter shouted, focusing his energy.

The dogs surrounding Keith were engulfed in a huge purple light that encased them in a cell like structure, lifting them off the ground into the sky. Waves of energy entered the cell quickly and the cell began to break off into ting fragments; causing a massive explosion in the process. Fragments of the dogs remains floated to the ground, and Keith was stunned in amazement at what just happened. 

_Never seen that power before. I can't even do that! He is truly a different breed than I am…_ Keith thought, pulling himself up.

Hunter just looked on in amazement at what he just did and nearly fell over in the process. 

_Did I just do that? Am I that powerful?_ Hunter thought. 

_At this rate…..will I become like my mother? NO! No, Keith said nothing will happen._

"Hunter!" Keith shouted, staggering over to him.

"Keith! Are you okay?" Hunter said, taking him into his arms.

"Yeah…." Keith replied weakly.

"Here…." Hunter replied, focusing his energy.

Keith's wounds were healed instantly and Keith stood up.

"Thanks….." Keith began, interrupted by the shouting of the remaining dogs.

"Bring out the big guy!" one of the dogs shouted.

"Big guy?" Hunter thought aloud.

STOMP! BOOM!

"What the?!" all the Rovers said over the radio. A gigantic muscular dog stepped into the area, roaring loudly. The roar shook the area, and Hunter nearly fell over. The giant was like the Doberman Keith and Hunter faced previously; except this one was a lot bigger and aggressive.

"Exile! Where are you with…" Keith began.

CRASH! Exile burst through the wall in the jeep, running over a few of the dogs.

"HURRY!" Blitz and Exile shouted from the jeep. Keith and Hunter climbed on the back of the truck where the turrets were, and they revved them up.

"Step on it Exile!" Keith shouted.

Exile put the pedal to the metal, and the jeep took off through the mob of dogs. Exile swung around the giant and through the gate; causing the gate fall over with a heavy thud. All the dogs breathed a sigh of relief, but was quickly taken back when they saw the giant dog running after them.

"Exile! Navigate the best you can and get us the fuck out of town! Hunter fire on the thing with me!" Keith shouted, warming up the turret.

"Roger!" the dogs replied. Hunter and Keith pulled down the triggers and began tearing through the creature, making it slow down slightly.

"Making a left turn! Hold on!" Exile shouted.

The vehicle made a hard left and the dogs held on for dear life. Hunter and Keith readjusted their aim, proceeding to slow down the creature. The vehicle sped through the shanty town's various stands and buildings, the moonlight casting an eerie glow over the area.

"This thing won't go down!" Hunter shouted, letting go of the trigger to let the turret cool.

"Keep firing! We're almost out!" Keith replied.

CRASH! BANG!

"Comrade?! What's going on?!" Exile shouted.

The giant dog was throwing various objects at them; barely missing the truck.

"Projectiles!" Hunter shouted. "Exile navigate accordingly!"

Exile swerved to avoid the projectiles, and made a hard right at an intersection to make an attempt to lose the monster. The monster had an unusually high endurance level and stayed hot on the dog's heels.

"Damn it! We have to shake this thing somehow!" Exile shouted.

"Hunter aim for the eyes!" Keith ordered.

Hunter nodded and the dogs adjusted their aim accordingly, quickly blinding the creature. The dog cried out in intense pain and fell with a heavy thud on the ground; shaking the area in the process.

"We did it!" Keith proclaimed, giving a thumbs up to everyone.

"Phew! Nice work comrades!" Exile praised, slowing down the truck.

Keith and Hunter were panting slightly from all the adrenaline that previously flowed through their body, and they just smiled at each other. Hunter climbed up on top with Keith and spoke up.

"Exile, where are we going?"

"No idea. I'm just driving! Any suggestions anyone?" Exile asked.

"I have one…." a voice came over the radio.

"Huh?!" all the dogs exclaimed.

"The Groomer?!" Blitz said.

"I see you have a nasty habit of surviving my traps. As annoyed as I am with you, I am going to give you a reward anyway," she said in a gut wrenching tone.

"What could you possibly give us?!" Keith hissed.

"Why the coordinates to our base of course! I would think you would be more grateful to me." she oozed.

"You…." Blitz began. Exile put a paw on his shoulder and just shook his head.

"Ok, send them to us." Hunter said.

"They're enroute to your GPS system. Just be warned there is nothing here to throw your life away for. *pshht*" she finished.

Suddenly directions were loaded into the GPS and they were being directed toward their destination.

"Where is it?" Hunter asked.

"Past the marshlands and an oil field, and then into a cave." Exile explained.

"A cave?" Keith asked. "Looks like you were right Blitz, it was underground."

"Yeah, but I got a feeling getting in is not going to be easy. Who knows what that bitch has got in store for us?" Blitz replied.

"Were wasting time. Let's get going." Exile interrupted, making another right and out of the city. Keith and Hunter looked back at the city and just shook their heads in pity. 

_All those people and dogs, their lives taken in an instant. Parvo won't win._

Keith and Hunter clutched each others paws tightly, watching the moonlight safari unfold before them.


End file.
